Through my lover's eyes
by missteff
Summary: This is through my lover's eyes, POV story (I made up-after watching the horrible 623 esp of Castle). A 623 re-do of shorts. Castle's and Beckett's journey to getting married in 623 (my way). new ch up.
1. Chapter 1

**Through my lovers eyes**  
**by missteff**  
**June 2014**

* * *

I am excited and nervous to be getting married to Detective Katherine Beckett in three days time; more excited than I had been with my other two marriages. On the inside I was a total wreck, hoping that I didn't show any of it to her. I want these days to be perfect. As I walk up to my bride-to-be she's smiling, with a giddy look on her face laughing at her coworkers, Ryan and Esposito. Who I have become close too as well. We are already like a family, I couldn't imagine not being with her everyday. I stop to watch her for a minute, taking in a deep breath. Having her in my life has changed me and by the looks of it I have changed her. At least I always wanted to believe that I did. Captain Gates, the only one whom I have not won over yet comes to join them. Beckett's laughter continues at whatever they are talking about.

"Hey guys!" I cheerfully announce my presence.

Beckett's smile widens as she glances up, from her desk chair.

Now I can see how excited she is as well; sending my heart fluttering into another high.

When you have a significant experience but once, it is rarer and more precious than if you'd had it a thousand times. It is not a flock of dusty street pigeons, but a single white crane gliding across the starry dome of your memory. An urge compels your heart to chase it, to understand it, to find it again. Not many people get to get another chance at it so I can't blow this one.

"So … who's ready to get her marriage license?"

Beckett jumps to her feet, wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"Me! Almost. I've gotta be my bag."

She lets her hand slip across my waist, as she goes to get something. She doesn't know what that does to me...when she does that. Her hands on me sets me on fire, one that I can't control. But why would I want to. Our 'catch me if you can' relationship had lasted long enough.

Now it was time for me to grow up to take things seriously which I never did before. Not my job, not my life I did what I wanted no matter what.

I guess I didn't want to feel the pain so I always laughed it off. Became a jackass in away. That way I could keep a short distance from feeling it all again. That was until I meet her, and after 'our first case' together then my life had a purpose. A new beginning. A new challenge. I fell in love with her, all of her.

I got to see one side of that that I imagine most didn't get to see. I know by the looks 'the boys' always gave us: they didn't understand our special bond. Our daily bantering may have looked as if we were cruel to each other but it was our way of showing how much we really cared for one another.

Sure we dated other people, and jealousy rose between us but isn't that partly what falling in love, real love means. Those dates never lasted, never compared, to what we shared, as partners. It made our relationship grow stronger. For we always found our way back to each other. Why was that, fate I tell you.

Yes I believe that. She finally opened her walled up heart enough for me to squeeze in. I took hold and never let go. Oh, I could have given up many times but I kept at it. I believed in us. We connect on so many levels. We complete each other, she brings out the best in me and I bring out the best in her. I guess you can call us soul mates. I just know that's how my heart feels.

And now in a few days, I finally have what is mine- forever.

That is what makes this day more special to me. We have a few more things to get out-of-the-way and then the two of us can share our lives, just us together. Hopefully nothing will go wrong.

Beckett comes back with her bag. She links her arm though mine. We are now ready to start on our way to a new life. A life with each other.

"Do you have our paperwork?" she asks, giving me one of her "looks"- a look that six years ago, took my heart on a journey that I hope never ends.

"I do." Pausing at my joke, I laugh seeing, if anyone catches it. Yes, corny, I know. But I like making corny jokes for them. That's what makes their job fun, or so I was told. "I'm just practicing. I..." with my hands on my chest I feel my around in my jacket pocket, "I do. I do I got them." Beckett slightly shakes her head rolling her eyes. I think that she got the joke.

"Have fun, guys." Ryan calls as we turn to leave.

"We plan to." Responding I lift my eyebrows, at him indicating I plan to do a lot more with her later. He smiles, shaking his head, slightly and mouths, "You're a mess."

**NEW YORK CITY HALL**

I watch Beckett from the corner of my eye, she's looking at the clock. I bet that she is counting down the time. She turns away from the clock to glance at me. I smile. We are standing in the courthouse waiting in line to get our papers to the clerk. There about three more people in front of us.

"T-minus 72 hours until we are married. Oh Castle this feels like a dream."

"That's because I'm dreamy." I respond cause I like how it makes her laugh and yes it is true. I'm dreamy. I'm her dream come true as she is mine.

"Oh, shush." Beckett turns her blushing face at me. See I can make her blush with a few words.

"It's our fairy tale come true." I smile at her and she smiles a dreamy smile that melts my heart back. "Just a few more steps. and..."

"Oh Castle," She lays her head on my shoulder. "I..." before she could get the thought out, I hear the clerk yell next. "Oh. that would be us." I call as we walk up to the window, both greeting the woman with our lovely smiles.

"Mr. Richard Castle and Miss Katherine Beckett. I presume." she half smiles, I can tell that she really doesn't care who we are she just wants to get out of here for the day.  
I hand her papers. "Yes, that's us." I gesture between us. Beckett still has her head resting on my shoulder, which I think is adorable. She's always coming up with things like that, well things that I think are adorable.

"Proof of divorce?" the clerk stares over at me.

"Here you are." I saying, handing her some more papers.

The woman flips through them, shuffles the paper into a stack, then sets them aside. She clicks away at her computer screen in front of her. Checking if they check out I guess. There was a short pause. What can possibly be the hold up? Are my papers not right? I had to think as she just stares back at us, her expression empty. Which in it's self gave me the creeps.

Beckett now noticing the delay too, looks up at the clerk with her head still on my shoulder. "Is," I swallow, "Is there something wrong with my documents? I mean..." now I'm getting nervous what if something is wrong and we can't get married. I...

"No, they're all in order." the woman responds putting me at ease a little. "Then..." I shake my head not understanding why there is a delay if everything is in order. "Then," I swallow, "Then what's the problem?" The clerk points to Beckett. "Miss Beckett, do you have yours?"

Beckett's head shoots up off my shoulder like a cannon went off. "Pardon me? I don't understand."

"Your divorce paperwork." the woman asks again, this time holding out her hand.

Beckett laughs, "I'm sorry, there's a mistake. I've never been married."

I glance over at her with a question mark look, how could this be...the love of my life already married. I shake the thought from my head. There is no way that she is, there's got to be some other explanation to all of this. An error of some sort.

"Well according to our records," the clerk went on talking, "You," she points once again at Beckett. "Miss Beckett have been and it says here, that you still are."

"I'm married?" Beckett sounds completely shocked. I didn't know what to do. If this was true, then our relationship, everything that we shared, was it all a lie?

Beckett reaches over and tries to take a look at the computer screen.

"To whom is she married too?" I had to ask the question, just to see who this person was. To at least have a name.

Beckett gasps. Oh no, with that facial expression that she has tells me everything I needed to know. So, she was married, but how was that even possible. I mean we have been together as partners for almost six years now. You think that I would have noticed something this big. And if she knew than why didn't she say something to me about it.

Beckett turns to see my reaction, then all of a sudden she burst towards the door and out of the building. She leaves me standing there with everyone staring at me. Oh well, it couldn't get any worse. I stroll out of the building, as calm as I could, so I wouldn't draw any more attention to this situation. Why would she just run out like that, away from me? Who is this person that she is suppose to be married too. Was he?

He must have been bad news if she was afraid to tell me about him, or was it that she didn't know. If that was the case though, how can one not know. I mean...None of this really made any sense, and it was something that I definitely didn't see coming. I find her standing leaning up against the wall just outside the door.

"Kate talk to me, who is this guy...is it someone I need to..." She can't even look at me; she just covers her face and starts to cry. Why would she? So she knows this man. What did this guy do to her? "Kate."

"I," she sniffs, still not looking at me. "I..." she tries again. I give her a few seconds to calm down. Over the years I've learned to shut my mouth at times even through right now it was really really hard thing to do. I step closer to her. All I want to do is hold her, tell her that everything is going to be alright...but that might turn out to be a lie. I still don't know what we have gotten into. "I've let you down." She turns her head again this time to her right, avoiding my eyes. Why, this must be really serious for her to do that. "Do you still love me?" I take a second to comprehend the words that just left her mouth, do I still love her? What kind of question was that? Everyone knows that I do. Especially her, she knows that I'm not going anywhere. I haven't yet and don't plan to. We will work through this and hopefully be married soon.

"Still love you?" I react. I reach out to pull her in a hug, but she struggles away. "I never stopped." she smiles, I reach out again so I can place my hand under her chin so I can see her gorgeous eyes. The one thing that made me fall in love with her from the beginning. "One little obstacle is not going to make me stop loving you...not going to stop us...and besides, I know people."

She laughs at that. She always did. She steps forward closer to me and I see my chance, to grab her in a hug. And that's exactly what I do. I force her body closer to me, so I could just hold her, make her feel the love that I have for her. To let her know that I'm not going to give her up. That I love her too much to get give up and that she shouldn't either.

"Castle," I kiss her before she can say another word. "We will fix all of this... and then you will be my bride."

"Don't." She once again slips out of my embrace and starts to walk off into the parking lot.

"How can I not?" I shout. "I love you. I'm not going to let-" She continues to walk away.

"So we're walking?" I joke with her as I follow.

"What?" She turns to face me now, her face red. Is that form of all the crying she's been doing, or is she blushing cause she forgot we drove over here? I race over to the passenger side of my car and held it open for her.

"Shall we?" she reluctantly walks back to where I was standing next to my car and slide in. I sigh in relieve, that was a start if I can get her to the loft then we can come up with a plan. I get in the car, "It's..."

"Don't...I don't want to talk about it." she shouts at me. She has only shouted at me once, I mean a real shout that was when she didn't want anyone to help her a year after her shooting. But this was different, well I thought it was. Since we are together I thought she would let us together work things out. I guess that I will just give her some time like I did last time. I start the car not looking at her, cause it was just going to break my heart even more. I just wanted to hold her. To be with her.

Even at the first red light we came to she wouldn't look at me. I could feel my heart breaking a little more. I knew, that we would have obstacles but I didn't see something like this coming up. And then having her ask me if I still loved her, I shook my head. After all that we been through and that's how she felt, that I wouldn't love her. She should know by now that nothing is going to get rid of my love for her. I wish that I could make all her pain go away. I wish...

The light turns green and my car moves forward. We sit in silence for the next few more minutes. I wish that I could tell what was going on in her mind right now. I glance my eyes quickly over to her. I can still see the tears falling from her eyes. How are we going to get past this? There's got to be away. I will not allow something like this to stop me, not now, not after.

"Castle," she finally spoke to me. Her voice was a mere whisper, I almost didn't hear it.

"Yes, dear." I call without looking at her, it's not that I didn't want too but I couldn't. Not with so much traffic, why so much at this hour. Rush hour I suppose.

"I..." There was a slight pause. "Castle look out!" My arm instinctively reaches across the seat towards Kate as I slam on the brakes. The car stutters to an abrupt halt, barely missing the one in front of us. I can also hear screeches from behind us and I grimace, waiting for the impact, but nothing ever came. That is a relief.

"That was..." I slide my hand down my face then turn to look over at Beckett, to see if she's okay. She was just sitting there, staring out the window. I swallow, what else can go wrong today. There are more moments of silence between us. I can't take it anymore. "Kate," I call. Reaching over I slide my hand under her chin, forcing her to turn her face towards me. I lock my lips with hers, before she could say a single word. I must have lost track of time kissing her, before hearing a tap at my window. Now what? Who did I piss off now? Without looking over to see whoever it is, I roll my window down. "Yes?" It was a bald police officer there holding his baton in his hand.

"Move your car along or..." he stops in mid sentence after glancing in the window at Beckett. I just thought he might know her. But he never said a word after that. He kind of looks like one of those perverts that peers staring at women through open windows. It was really starting to freak me out. I guess being with Beckett and seeing the things that I have seen while on cases with her, taught me that not everyone is who they seem to be. That got me thinking that this guy might just be someone who could be impersonating a cop. I didn't realize there were any sirens or flashing lights for that matter. But then again I was kissing the woman that I love, thinking of nothing else. "Why don't you get a room." he says, now staring at us.

**to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Through my lovers eyes**  
**by missteff**  
**June 2014**

**chapter 2**

* * *

Now I know, cops don't say that, okay besides me. I'm just a cop helper though I make jokes. So maybe that's all he is doing messing with us. I start to drive  
away slowly, still suspiciously eyeing the man who is still standing in the middle of the street. Very strange. I didn't let on about it though, Beckett seems not to notice the man at all, so why upset her even more. The ride to the loft that usually only takes me twenty-five minutes tops this times takes us nearly three hours. On the way Beckett ends up telling me how, 15 years ago, right after her mother was murdered she entered her wild child days at Stanford. She tells me she meet this guy Rogan, they went to Vegas, one day got drunk and thought it would be fun to drive by the "drive through of love" chapel. A few weeks later she broke up with him after she found out he was a compulsive liar, and a thief. That's when she supposedly got married. My thing is how can one not remember being married? It's suppose to be one of the most special days of your life. Well for a woman so I heard. Although sometimes I wish I can just forget about mine. I guess after finding out he was a lair she thought her whole life was a lie. No wonder she put up these walls. so that why you she cut me off it was stupid back then i was stupid and now i smiles glaring at me we're paying the price.

I also found out that she picked locks on a few tour buses, for clothing items from different musicians. The stuff you learn about someone when they're confronted with your past. _Oh Beckett what am I going to do with you._ I shook my head slightly as she finishes telling me her story. She still has her face towards the window. The story that makes everything make sense. I guess she's embarrassed about the whole thing. Why I don't know, I know that I have done things that I'm not all that proud of in my life as well, but I guess it's different for women. I guess we view them to a different standard, like they are not suppose to do things like this. Getting drunk, falling for the wrong guy and getting married on a whim. I don't know. To me this is just another part of her life and something that makes her who she is. It shows me how much she is grown and more how extraordinary she is. I shoot a glance at her, she misses it cause she's still looking at the streets pass by. Maybe she is thinking that that is how her life is going. Passing her by at a hundred miles in hour without stopping.

"Listen to me Kate," I start to comment as we get closer to my loft's door.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Castle," sniffling her words. she looks at me.

"All of that is in the past."

"Yeah, one that's now caught up to me." I stroke, my lips across hers, comforting her. "Why don't we go inside," I suggest opening the door but she hesitates, standing in the hall.

"You don't want to come in? I guess you can stay out in the hall," I try to joke with her again. This time it doesn't work. She kept her serious look on her face. She lets out a long, exaggerated sigh. I start to enter the door. When she places her hand on my arm. I stop and turn to face her. .

"What if we can't find him?" Panic fills her in her voice, "Then what... will I lose you?" I take her hand in mine, I can feel her fingers shaking. I place her hand to the side of my face.

"See, I'm still here, you're not going to loose me."

"But you can't marry me- if we don't find him."

"Find who?" My mother's voice rings out, as she just happens to be walking up to the door. where we are standing hugging each other. It seems she has a knock for that. or maybe be it's just luck. either way I always wonder how that could happen. She always seems to be where the action in my life is.

"And what's this about not being able to marry son?"

"Rogan O'Leary." I answer before I can stop myself. Which now I want to kick myself for. when I open up to her, i end up feeling so guilty I spill everything without thinking. A motherly thing but what else could i do? Than I lower my head. This should have stayed between the two of us but...

"Well who is Rogan O'Leary?" my mother asks again as we make out way inside the loft.

"The man who Beckett is already married too."

"Castle," Beckett pokes me hard in the shoulder and gives me her death glare. "Ow," I mouth at her.

"I have too," I calmly say, "I can't..." I follow her into the kitchen, rubbing the spot where she just poked me. I went to the cabinet to get us a drink. Maybe that will clam her down some. I know that it will for me. I can still feel her finger on my shoulder, poking me.

"You can't lie I know, I just thought..."

"I keep that between us right, I know I should have but she asks and..." I didn't mean to make things any worse for Kate but I think I just did. And now I can't take them back. So I continue with the story.  
"He's a guy she met freshman year at Stanford." Beckett plops on the couch putting her head in her hands.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick." she responds.

"And you married him? How?" Alexis joins in hearing what we were talking about.

"Not really." Beckett lifts her head to talk to her. "I mean...it didn't."

"Except she did." I shoot a look over in Beckett's direction.  
"The two of them drove to Vegas, had too much to drink, and thought it would be a riot to take a cab to a drive through wedding chapel."  
I continue to tell them the whole story as Beckett told it to me. They had the right to know what was really going on with the two of us, why she was freaking out and why we had to possibly delay the wedding. Beckett softly sighs, staring up at me half smiling as I hand her a glass of wine.

"Thanks," she whispers.

"You didn't." my mother sits across from her in chair.

"Oh, but she did." I take a seat next to my bride-to-be. "I'm not going to let her go through this alone."  
I take Beckett's hand and intertwine my fingers with hers.

"Yeah, I did, but I never thought that it was for real! And I broke up with the guy a  
couple of weeks later after I found out he was a compulsive liar, degenerate, and a thief.

"Yes, but not before you tied the knot." I pat her knee, "And here I thought you were a one and done kind of girl."  
She gives me her silent Castle stare down look.

Martha cringes, "Does your father know about this?" Alexis turns to looks at her. Beckett blanches, then rubs her free hand down her face.

"I really am going to be sick."

My doorbell buzzes. "Don't get sick on my couch," I whispers a joke before getting up to answer the door. I let my fingers drag with hers as I walk off. Henry Browning, my lawyer and good friend stands at the door.

I shake his hand, "Good that you can come over tonight."

"Your phone call, it sounded urgent, something about..." I lead him into the den area were Beckett was still sitting. Martha and Alexis leave to the kitchen so we can talk. Henry shakes Beckett's hand, "How are you?" he asks.

"Not good." Beckett responds, "Not good at all. I..."

Henry sits in front of us. I start to tell him the situation that we are in. He reads over some papers that had drown up for us.

"Miss Beckett, you two were both over 18. Regardless of your seriousness or intent at that time, I'm afraid your wedding at the Drive Through of Love was real, legal, and binding."

"What? We..." she looks over at me for reassurance. "We..." she gestures from herself to me. "Are getting married in three days."

"I'm afraid you can't. Not unless you terminate your first marriage." Henry says shaking his head. Did he not know how important this was to us.

"But we have 300 people coming, most of them are flying in." She continues without taking a breath.

"So what are we going to say to all of them?" She swallows.

"Henry, is there anything we can do to make this go away?" I realizes that she's starting to freak out again. I hate to see her like this all because...  
I sigh, squeezing her hand.

"It's possible. If there's mutual consent. I brought a dissolution of marriage contract and I could expedite it through the city, but … you'll have to get Mr. O'Leary to sign it, too."

"How?" more panic rises in her voice. "It's been fifteen years." she jumps to her feet, "I have no idea where he is." I stand up beside with her. She presses her body into mine, starting to cry again. "Oh, Castle, what am I going to do?" I feel the wetness from her tears soaking through my shirt.

"Well, I know that you two have a lot to discuss." Henry gets up, seeing her react to all of this news.

"Thanks for coming by Henry," I shake his hand again still holding on to Beckett.

"I will leave you two to it. If you have any other questions."

"I'll call you okay."

"I can't believe that this is happening. Castle I..." I rub the side of her face.

"There, there." I point to the papers on the couch that Henry leaves for us.

"All we have to do," I pick up the papers. "Is find this guy quick and get him to sign, right here on the dotted line." I take a deep breath. "How hard can if be to find-" I reach inside my pocket for my cell phone.

"In three days time... it's impossible."

"Nothing is, not with me." I dial the number of the one person I knew I could count on to help us.

"Who are you gonna call?" oh how I wanted to shout 'Ghostbusters' to her question. How is it that on bad days we can still find laughable moments in our words. I guess that we really are made for each other. I can't help but chuckle.

"Getting us some help?"

**to be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Through my lovers eyes**  
**by missteff**  
**June 2014**

**chapter 3**

* * *

"Castle-" she yells shaking her head at me. "Don't-"  
Placing my hand over the receiver, I turn away from her. "What his name again?" I glance back at her over my shoulder, hoping she wasn't to angry with me. We need their help. I need some info fast to help her find him. When I got no response from her, I turn around: she wasn't there. Walking to the kitchen area I glance around. I notice that everyone is now gone. my daughter, my mother and Beckett have just disappeared on me. why?

"Are you there Castle?" I hear someone call from the phone, I was intensely trying to figure out where  
everyone could have gone I forgot I had the boys on the line.

"Yes, I'm still here. Can you guys run a name for me?" My mother, who comes back into the room mouths something to me.  
"A Rogan, O'Leary," I relay into the phone.

"Who is that?" Ryan asks me.

"um..." Martha shakes her head, giving me one of those, 'I can't believe that you would tell on Beckett' looks.  
I had to come up with a lie.

"A friend," I answer after a brief hesitation. "A friend that we wanted to invite to the wedding that was left  
off the list." I try to make this lie more convincing.

"Well, then why don't you have Beckett run it for you?" he responds like he thought I was just using him. which I was in a way, but he never minded before and well I...we were running out of time. I need this done quickly. I couldn't hurt Beckett again. She was already hurt enough today.

"Cause she uh busy getting other things ready."

"She doesn't know does she?" Esposito adds adding to the mix.

"um..." my mother shakes her head again and leaves to the kitchen area. "No she doesn't it's a surprise. I don't want her to know that I'm doing this for her."

"You do know..." I cut him off abruptly, knowing what he was going to say. Something that I knew was true but didn't want to hear it out loud.

"Come on guys. I really need your help on this one."

"She's going to kill you if she finds out." Ryan went on to say, anyway.

"That's why you can't tell her. Well, right now you can't." I whisper, "I don't know if I can find this guy."

Beckett renters the room with Alexis. "Please guys help me try to find this guy, I need your help. I don't know where to to turn.  
If not for me at least do this for Beckett."

"I'm..." Beckett starts to say and then Alexis adds. "We.." with her evil grin.

"Are going to kill you." Martha steps in front of them. I hold the phone away from my face covering it.

"Look all you said, was that that we need to locate this guy and that's what I'm doing,"  
I try to give her the most convince saddest look I could muster. "I'm asking for help."

"Castle," she yells shouting my name. "You didn't..." she yells, Martha grabs Beckett by the arm holding her back from lunging at me.

"I told them this was a friend that I was trying to find for you not that..." I swallow seeing that Ryan was right, she was trying to kill me.

"I'm grasping at straws here." I let some tears fall. "I love you!" My heart pounds as I continue shouting. I could taste the salt as the warm tears made their way over the bumps of my cheeks and land on my lips.

"I thought they could help us. I didn't..." I sniff. Martha let her loose. I think that my mother deliberately wants Kate to knock some sense into me. I swallow harder this time; not knowing what Kate would do next. I did, however know what she was capable of though. She was always determined to get what she wanted but would she hurt me?

From the way she looks right now anything is possible. That is what scared me the most. I really thought by going 'behind her back' and yes that's what I did, that she was going to take a lunge at me after my mother let her go.

She slowly walks closer to me "Thank you," she whispers. "for doing this for me." I can read in her eyes that she is grateful that I didn't tell the whole world that she was already married. She was already freaking out that I, along with Martha and Alexis knew.

"They don't always need to know your business, all the time, as for me though I do. See what I did there again, using 'I do'."

"Castle," she drags out my name. That was a good sign that meant that she was changing moods. Still holding my phone to my ear in case the boys start talking, I walk towards the couch.

"Now I just hope the boys came up with something useful for us." I sit down on the couch next to Beckett. I was glade that she didn't move away.

That act tells me that maybe she has forgiving me for this or at least part of it. I can only hope. On the phone I can hear that Ryan typing away at his computer. I nod I just hope that he can come up with something. Anything to find out about this guy. He is the best man for the job on finding anything about anyone. I turn my head slightly, so that I can see Beckett out of the corner on my eye. She seems to be a little bit more calm but I know that she doesn't always share all her feelings with me outright. "I must be on speaker phone," I say, "I can hear movement in the background."

"That's so that Esposito can weigh in too I bet." I put my finger to my mouth, put the phone on the table in front of us and click the speaker button. I thought I let her listen to this as well since we are all in this together.

"And now you are too." I whisper, she smiles at my gesture. We both sit nervously waiting for the typing noises to stop. "Did you..." I call out, not wanting this to drag on any longer.

"Hold on." Ryan says, then the typing continues. "We're still pulling up pages. Ryan comments after a few seconds. Then another short pause.

"Okay, it looks like we've found him. But man Beckett's friend a piece of work."

"Bro, do you really want this guy at your wedding?" Esposito voice comes through the phone now.

"Boy did he get around." We both gasp,

"What is it?" I asks, shooting a concerned look at Beckett. "Really, is he that bad guys?" I take her hand in mine expecting them to say that he was a murder or rapist. She blinks. I just hope that finding this guy was not going to be the death of us. I move closer to her, hoping that that would give her some reassurance, that I was there if she needs me. "He was charged with theft in Austin in '05, he did time for a DUI in '07." Esposito continues, I let out a sigh of relieve. At least he didn't kill anyone.

"He was arrested for fraud in Kentucky and oh, this is a good one, he was put in jail for impersonating an FBI agent in New Orleans." Ryan adds. Beckett gasp at everything that this guy has done in the past fifteen years.

"Castle, are you sure this is the guy that Beckett wants at her wedding...I mean... He sounds like he's nothing but bad news bro. Why would you want him at the wedding?"

"Yeah Castle what are you trying to do ruin the best day of Beckett's life?" Beckett closes her eyes my bet was to keep from crying at that last comment.  
No, I don't want this guy anywhere near Beckett. But I have to put all that aside and help find him. So I can give her the best day of her life.

"Do you know where he is now?" I asks them. I know that I might regret that later if it turns out to be a bust.

"Yeah." Ryan answers, not to pleased with my suggestion to keep looking for this guy. "It looks like he settled in a small town in upstate New York called Willow Creek about five years ago. That's all the info we could find. That doesn't mean..." I knew what he was going to say but I didn't want to hear it out loud. That he wasn't there and this was a waist of time chasing a possible ghost.

"Can you send me that contact information?" I asks abruptly cutting him off. I hear the two boys sigh in the background.

"Texting to your phone right now. Castle, be careful around this guy."

"Oh, Castle," Beckett mouths jumping up from the couch in one of those 'I'm ready' stances. I hold  
up my stop sign hand. "shhh. Pipe down." I whisper back.

After 3 silence-piercing beeps alert me that I have a new text I quickly grab up my cell off the table swiping with a flash of my thumbs turning of speaker before I took another breath.

"Thanks guys, for doing this for us...me." I quickly recover hoping that those words would slip through their heads without registering. "We...I..." there I did it again almost blowing my cover.

"Owe you a lot." More than they will ever know. If this info is correct, and we can find this guy. I will than have him sign her over to me and- That's not how it was meant to sound but that's how I felt. If it wasn't for this guy then we would have been on our way to being a real loving husband and wife.

"Whatever man, just do as Ryan says, be careful. No telling whatever else this guy has done, that's not in the records. I don't want to see either one of you get hurt by bringing this guy back into your...her life." We hang up. Was he making fun of the way that I used my words or was that a hint that he knew something else was going on here. I shake off the thought. Sometimes I read too much into sub texting too. I don't think that the two of them even pick up on it as much as writer's do. Oh well. I turn to Kate, "I must say, given his record, I'm really surprised that you stayed with him all these years." She rolls her eyes at my quip, trying to reach for the phone in my hand. I slip farther way from her out stretched grasp.

"Castle, I need that contact info," her voice becomes louder than her normal tone. She reaches out again, this time with more force. "Hand over the phone. Now!" She shouts at me.

"First things first, you need to calm down," I shout back unexpectedly at her.

"Calm down? How can you say that to me!" She continues, her words reverberating up into the high ceiling. "You know how much this means to me? To us?"

"Yes, yes I do-and I also know if you go out there in this state it would be dangerous, not only for you but anyone that happens to be in your way. That's why-you need-" Our back and forth shouting gets the attention of both my mother and daughter, who bust in on us. Great just what we need-an audience.

**to be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Through my lovers eyes**  
**by missteff**  
**June 2014**

**chapter 4**

* * *

"What the?" They say in astonishment at the same time. Martha stares at us for a second, shaking her head. She wiggles her finger between Beckett and me.

"Dad, is everything-" my daughter asks as she steps forward all the way into the room.

"Everything's fine," I respond abruptly, cooling my tone as i see the disappointment on daughters face. I glance at them both. They didn't need to witness us fighting like this, not days before we get married. I take a few steps back from Beckett, wiping my hand down my face, and take a deep breath. "We just..." i start.

"Having another argument," my mother adds. Beckett sits down on the edge of the bed putting her head in her hands. "I just got upset...I'm..." she sighs, "I'm sorry, it's been." I glance back at her. I hate to see her this way, the fights we get into over stupid stuff. I should have just let her have the stupid phone, and none of this would have happened. But if I had then she would have run off by herself and I wasn't going to let that happen.

"A stressful day. I know." Martha comes, sits on the bed beside her and puts her arm around her. "But dear, things will get better. If anything, my son will make it better."

She tilts her head my direction. She wants to see my reaction. That causes a grin to appear on my face, I think that was the whole point.  
My mother has never said anything like that about me before at least not to my face. I wanted to cry right then and there. It was a touching moment to see my mother getting along with Beckett. Now I see that we really are becoming a true family. I just wish this nightmare part was over so I can make it official. I glance over at my daughter.

"Dad," she whispers, "Is everything going to be okay? I mean..."

"Yes," I move closer to her, "We" I let out a sigh as I swallow, "Have to take care of a few things and then...it will be." I swallow again this time closing my eyes,  
hoping we will be able to fix this. I want my family closer not farther apart. I won't be able to live if we can't fix this. A tear slid down my cheek as I stand there with my eyes closed.

* * *

Later that evening in our bedroom, after everything was calm again, I offer Beckett my phone. "Here." I held it out to her.

She takes it smiling at me.

"Thank you and..." she takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry about earlier," she looks away from me.

"Don't be...you had every right too. I mean..." I'm the one who should be sorry. I walk to her other side. I want her to see me not just hear me. I shouldn't have yelled. I take her hand.

"I just want this to be over with." She glances up, "And I shouldn't have yelled at someone who just wants to help me." I smile She writes down the number on a pad, than dials it, hangs up and dials it again. She did this for like a hundred times.

"Voice mail, again. " She hangs up in frustration written all over her face. It says it's full and try again later."

"Than that's what we do."

"Castle, we are running out of time. I can't wait on this. For some chance that he answers his phone."

"What are you saying? That you're giving up?" If she says yes, than that means that she is giving up on us.

"Not a chance, in hell." I saw the fiery determination back in her eyes.

"Than, what do you want to do?" She flops down next to me on the bed and lays her head on my chest.

"I want to get married." I could feel her body shake. I place my arm around her. She ask me like she didn't already know the what my answer would be.

"What do you want to do?" She lifts her head look at me.

"I want to get married, too. You know that. " I slide my fingers through her hair. "I wouldn't have it any other way." I grin.

"Okay! Then it's settled. You'll stay here and keep the wedding on track." I swallow, knowing what she is thinking with that way of talking.

I asks, "And … you?" She stands grabbing the papers off the night stand.

"I'm going to go to Willow Creek. I've got less than three days to find Rogan O'Leary and get a divorce." She told me never to go alone, yet she was trying to be brave and do the same thing with this guy.

"No," my voice starts to rise again, I can't help it. I can't let her go without me. I'm not going to lose her this close to my our wedding day. It isn't going to happen, we do this together.

"Castle," She turns to me. "I'll go, this is my problem."

"Our problem!" I corrects her, "And besides you told me before..."

"The difference is I'm not going to another country. Please let me do this." She turns from me so she could look out the window. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be." I walk up behind her placing my arms around her waist, holding her close to me.

"Remember, we are in this together. Always." I tell her.

"Castle I..." She lowers her head then turns back around into my embrace.

"Kate it's going to be okay. We will find him together."

"What if he?" She peers up at me.

"No, what if's..." I hold her closer.

"We can handle things here," Alexis answers from the doorway.

"The two of you go take care of that. We will finish up here," My mother adds as they come into my room unannounced again.

"We got this." Both my daughter and mother high-five each other.

"I have to do this alone, please." Beckett glances up at me with her pleading eyes. Then kisses me softly, sliding her hands down the side of my face. She places her head next to mine in a hug and whispers in my ear. "I need you..."

I too needed her here in more ways than one. I needed her here safe with me, not running around in another town without back-up. As partners that's what we do.

"I need you too." I respond in my best whiny kid voice with my sad puppy eyed look. "Can't this wait a little longer..."

"Castle, be serious." She separates from me remembering that we still had an audience watching us. "I know you want to me to stay but..." back to being the old hard Beckett.

"I just want everything to be perfect ...and I..."

"It will be." She winks letting go of me, my hands. "When I get this taken care of..." She softly kisses me on the lips, more like a brush. Then putts her hands on my chest gently pushing me back some. "Then there will be plenty of time for..." she spins around, facing our guest. "I'll be back in no time."

"Your leaving now, tonight," I surprised even myself with the shock in my voice.

"Yes the faster..." she glances over her shoulder at me.

"At least..." I start to plea as I step in front of her.

"No, Castle, no more delays. I want to get this done."

"At least let me have one more kiss, a real kiss before you go," I smile at her, "You know for good luck." I lean in for her kiss. Out of the corner of my eyes I still see my mother standing there.

"Ahem-" I turn to glare at the other guest in our room.

"Right," My mother takes Alexis out of the room. "I think they want to be alone, come dear."

"But I..."

I don't want Beckett to leave without me but I had to respect her wishes. I just wish she would let me help her face this husband. Yes i call him that, I don't have another choice. She still is married to the man. She didn't need to be alone with this man, not after what we learned about him. And what else is Rogan capable of doing if he is threatened. Beckett has been known to threaten people, that's her job.

She's threatened me plenty of times over the years. Besides in situations like these we have always had each other's backs. That's what partners do. Why would you have a partner, if they weren't there to have you back? I feel so helpless. I hold her hands in front of me. Giving me a few more seconds with her.

"Castle, I'll be fine." She says to me before she heads out into the night.

**to be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Through my lovers eyes**  
**by missteff**  
**June 2014**

**chapter 5**

* * *

I won't get much sleep tonight. I'm already tossing and turning, worrying what evil Beckett might be encountering in Willow Creek. Why didn't see just let me go with her? I turn over once more, trying to get comfortable. The sun starts to rise, blinding me. Still no word from Beckett. What was taking her so long to find this guy? According to the internet search Ryan did for that town was not all that big. Maybe she didn't have time to text me or maybe she- I try shaking the thoughts that forming in my head. That's the bad thing about being a mystery writer. Your mind goes to the worst case scenarios but in our-

Yes I concider me now a part of her work, it's even worse. We've seen too many dead bodies, to know that not all people are who they claim to be. That's who she's out there hunting, a man she doesn't know. Yes, I used the word 'hunting' cause that's what she always told me that she did. She didn't look, she hunted. The one good thing is that she always gets her man, even-me. Chuckling, I smile at my own thought. She's going to be fine I told myself, she just had to be. I try to think of more positive thoughts but that wasn't helping my nervousness.

"Dad," Alexis shouts, at me. "Dad," there is her voice again, louder this time. She grabs my arm as I pass by her for the hundredth time. "Huh," Shaking my head, I stare at her.

"Dad you need to relax. Stop pacing the floor and checking your phone every two seconds." My daughter speaks strictly, as if I am the child and she is the adult. Which most of the times I am.

"I can't. I -" I begin, but cannot think of the words to finish my thought.

"Beckett knows what she's doing. She's probably on her way home now as we speak." Just as she finishes her sentences, a large bang echoes from the direction of the door. I nearly jump out of my skin. I race over to the door, thinking that it was Beckett. But why would she have to knock, she has her own key. A lump in my throat starts to form as I slowly turn the doorknob to open the door. It was a surprise to see Ryan and Esposito standing there with their shoes in their hands.

"Tux fittings right, I presume." Smiling a fake smile at them. This is not what I was expecting right now. Relieved as hell, yes.

"Castle what's wrong bro, it looks as you seen a ghost." Esposito responds, I guess from seeing my hesitation.

"I told you that we would be here." Ryan comments, shaking his head slightly.

"um..." I blink, "I just forgot you guys were coming over." making up a lie, for I couldn't tell them about Beckett and her real reason for finding Rogan. Alexis did remind me they were coming over today but all that went out the window when I found out about Beckett being already married. That's what I had to focus on and all the other little details had to be put on hold.

"It seems like your best man," Ryan points over to Alexis. "Should have reminded you instead of us." They both laugh.

"Funny." I snort back, tilting my head slightly.

"Come in and we will get started." Alexis says, stepping in front of me, almost pushing me out of the way. I move over to let them pass.

"Where she gets the work ethic from I don't know." I call as I shut the door.

"It's not from me." Martha glares at me from the kitchen area. She knows that I joke more when I get nervous. I was, I held up my hand, and could see that it was shaking on it's own. I flex it some moving into my bedroom where I watch as my daughter take over helping the boys get ready for the wedding. She's actually pretty good at taking care of what needs to be done. I couldn't have done a lot of this without her help. I now know that I picked the perfect person for the job.

"Now over there," her commanding voice rings out telling one of them to move it. "Pick out a tie." she yells.

"Which one goes better with-? There's-" Esposito complains.

"Give him the ugliest one," I call as I enter the room. Alexis turns from the mirror,

"Dad!" she points a finger in my direction. "This is-"

"Come on guys," I whine like a child, "Let me have some fun before my wedding."

"Any news from Beck..." I place my hand over my daughter's mouth quickly, I didn't want her to blab out anything that we talked about earlier.

"I haven't heard back from him. Yet." She nods against my hand. I hope that she understands what I was talking about. I didn't want her to say a word to them.

"You found him? That was quick." Ryan calls from another area in the same room.

"He told me he'd call me back." I respond, glaring over at my daughter.

"I wouldn't waste your time, bro," Esposito says, walking up to me.

"Esposito's right," a distant voice responds.

"Of course I'm right."

"He's not worth the risk. Anyway..." A pause. "We have another problem to deal with." Ryan enters the room. Esposito and I laugh upon seeing him. His tux is tightly stretched over his arms, making it look like he tried really hard to pull it on himself. He looks over at Alexis. "Um- Alexis? I haven't gained weight, have I?" He lifts his arms to demonstrate how tight the suit is on him.

"Nice fit bro," Esposito pumps fists with me. Ryan looks to the floor and shakes his head.

"Sure, make fun," He mumbles.

"That can't be right. I double checked the size ten times!" Alexis runs up to him, clearly freaking out. She tries to pull it into place, but it's far too small.

"Hey, maybe you finally hit that growth spurt that you've been waiting on bro," Esposito jokes, laughing along with me. Alexis continues to try and fix Ryan's tux. My cellphone in my pocket rings. Beckett's smiling face, greets me on my phone's screen. She posed for that photo in my bed, in the Hampton's, on our first vacation together.

"And I bet that's Beckett." Ryan struggles to get away from Alexis but she's not giving up.

I answer, moving a few steps away from the boys. "Hey, what's up?" without letting her answer I add, "How's today going?"

"They are with you aren't they?" she responds understanding the hint in my words that I can't really talk now.

"Yes," a pause, "Everything here is fine." I say to her to make it sound convincing. I've never had to lie on a whim.

"I'll- um-text you-" That didn't sound good I thought to myself, something must have gone wrong up there. I sigh,

"Sounds good," I lie again to keep up the appearance. "Have fun." a pause, "And I love you."

"I love you more. But read the text that I'm sending you right now." her voice turned stern.

"Will do. See you soon." hanging up, I glance up to see Esposito staring at me. I swallow, hoping that he bought my lie.

"So where's Beckett?" he asks me.

"She's out for the day."

"She left you alone for the entire day?" Ryan comments.

"Yes, wait," shaking my head I look his direction, "Why does that surprise you guys?"

"You two can't keep away from each other bro." Esposito adds. "Especially now that-" I look from Esposito to Ryan than back. "Now that what?" I question, not really understanding this way of thinking.

"That you guys are together. Duh."

"You're never far from her side like conjoined twins," Ryan smirks, "Always have been." That's true. We have been since that night, the night that, she came to my door soaking wet and I-we spent the night in each others arms. The night that changed everything for us. That's why we are here today, hours from getting married. My phone rings again.

"See what did I tell ya? She can't stay away from you that long."

"She's calling you that she misses you already." Esposito laughs,

"Boy are you whipped." They high-five each other.

"Guys." glancing down at my phone, "It's not Beckett. I don't recognize the number." moving away from them, into my study, I answer it. "Hello," A pause, "Yes, this is Richard Castle." I listen to the man on the phone, my face falls as I discover the bad news.

"What? You got to be kidding me!" I shout, a pause. "Ah..." I threw the phone down on the desk.

"Great now what am I suppose to do, ah..." I wanted to throw something else across the room. I have been known to do that, throw things, when I get mad. My mother must have heard my frustration from the other room; she came rushing in to see what was the matter with me.

"Richard." she yells, "What on earth,"

"Sorry." I look up from my chair, "I'm sorry. I just-"

"What's wrong?" she asks, "What's got you this upset?"

"Everything." wiping my hands down my face I get up.

"We lost our venue?" I tell her, shaking my head.

"What? How's that even possible?" Alexis asks over hearing us. Is nothing in this house secret any more?

"A circus party, had a freak accident tonight with some first time fire breathers and now our rooftop venue well does not have a floor Alexis let's just put it that way."

"This is a total disaster." Alexis sighs, "After all my-the hard work." I shake my head. I know what she meant, she did do most of the work getting things together.

"What am I going to do mother?" I glance at my mother who was standing there slack-jawed. "Now, I have no place to get married and no one to get married to. I think disaster is an understatement." I comment letting out a long sigh. my mother comes up, pulling me into a hug. "Kiddo, this so called disaster is merely opportunity in disguise."

"How do you figure that?"

"We'll just find another place to hold the wedding."

"Are-are you kidding me?" I lock eyes with her. "Where are we going to find a venue in Manhattan that holds 300 plus people?" Throwing up my hands, "And in less than two days time. It's impossible."

"Oh!" Alexis snaps her fingers, "We already have one." I turn my head towards my daughter, bewildered by her quick thinking.

"Well, it's not in Manhattan." Alexis goes on to explain.

"Huh?" I question, "Not in Manhattan? I don't-"

"We can move the whole party to our house in the Hampton's." She lifts her eyebrows. What a great idea! Why didn't I think of that? Of course Beckett might not agree with it, but at this point what choice do we have? I don't think she really care, where we got married as long as we do.

"Yes. Yes!" My mother shouts excitedly throwing her arms wildly in the air.

"We've held larger parties than this out there."

"We can also rent luxury buses to shuttle the guests and pay the vendors transportation costs."

Alexis adds, mentally taking notes as she walks around the island in the kitchen towards the den area.

"Brilliant. I will call the housekeeper first thing in the morning and have them start getting the place ready." I knew that I could count on Alexis and yes mother too to fix things for me when things didn't go as plan.

"Do you really think we can pull this off?" I question looking between them.

"Oh, please dear," Martha rolls her eyes at me. "I once staged A Chorus Line on a subway platform when our company lost its space. I think I can move a wedding. Alexis will help with everything."

It seemed my mother got more excited every second that clicked away. She said that she wanted to be involved with the wedding perpetration, it's all in her hands now. She turns to give Alexis a thumbs up. I'm so grateful, that they're determined to make this wedding happen for the two of us no matter what. I just hope that I don't let them down.

"You just make sure Katherine finds that deadbeat husband of hers." She whispers as she walks by me into the den area to join her granddaughter.

"What's this about moving the wedding to the Hampton's?" Esposito enters my study, now dressed in his regular cloths, holding his plastic covered tux on his shoulder.

"It's in the Hampton's? Did I call it or what?" Ryan stats proudly.

"You guys made a perdition about my wedding venue?"

"Well, uh..." Ryan stops his thought, looks at me and then continues,

"I mean it's where you guys went on your first vacation together." I narrow my eyes at him. No one was suppose to know about that. How did he? So he knew all this time? Was he the first to know-about us sleeping with each other? Wait a minute that guy; what was his name? oh, right; Learner. He must have told Ryan when he interviewed him.

"I thought that when way back when you two got engaged. You would have it there, your special place," he winks, "I guess I win after all." Once again, my cellphone rings and I jump at the sudden sound of it, and for some reason it makes me angrier than normal.

"Dude, calm down it's just your phone again." Ryan who was standing there closest to it reaches for it. instantly irritated, I swoop, my hand yanking it from off the desk. I raise it to my ear and ask in the form of a scream, "What?" Failing to check the ID of who is calling me sends a chill up my spine when I hear a reply of my name, in the soothing voice of my fiancée on the other end of the line. I pause for a second taking in a deep breath.

**to be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Through my lovers eyes**  
**by missteff**  
**June 2014  
chapter 6**

* * *

"Castle," she calls again. "is everything ok?" My bride's soft voice changes to concern. My anger quickly subsides into guilt at my tone.

"Sorry," a pause, "yes, everything's fine, absolutely" I take in another deep breath. "Everything's fine." I repeat helplessly.

"Castle," she knew that I was lying, I guess she can hear something in my voice or she just knew me too well, either way I couldn't keep anything from her.

"No-" I sigh. "It's-it's not been a good day. One obstacle after another." I sigh, "And now we have to move the wedding party to the Hampton's."

"What? What about-"

"Long story there tell you about that later. So did you find..." Every person in the room seems to be hovering around me, hanging on every word I had to say.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" I shift uncomfortably, from one foot to the other.

Sliding my eyes I catch a glimpse of each one of them, wishing that I had a magic wand one that I could wave around my room to make everyone here vanish. wouldn't that be cool it there really was such a thing. I would swipe it in the air and poof. Everyone disappears. Seeing my obvious discontent, Esposito nudges Ryan with his elbow and a slight tilt of his head. Telling him that it was time to go.

"Tell, Beckett 'hey' and we will see you two in the Hampton's in two days time for your wedding." Ryan winks.

"And good luck bro." Esposito laughs as he follows Ryan out the door. I smirk.

"The boys were there?" Beckett asks. How could she tell this time?

"Yes, they were but they had some things to do." I glance at my mother and Alexis, "Ahem," I was hoping that she would take the hint that I wanted to talk to my fiancée alone.

She slightly nods at me, "Let's leave the lovebirds to talk to each other alone."

"But I-" my daughter starts on one of her pleas along with her puppy-eye look, one that always did me in but right now I had to focus on Kate.

"I know dear but your father's really stressed out right now. He needs this time and besides we got work to do if we want..." my mother smiles, placing her hands on my daughters shoulders spinning her around towards the doorway. "Want them to have a wedding in two days. We need to go." Giving her a gentle push gliding her out the door.

"Finally," sighing I take in a deep breath. "We can talk- so tell me that you have some good news Kate, cause I could really use it about now." There was a slight hesitation in her voice. Whenever she used to do that, when we talked I knew that she wasn't completely honest with me.

"Kate?" I question, praying that she's not in some kind of trouble herself.

"Okay, so, there has been a little glitch up here."

"A glitch? what kind of glitch," The idea struck me, our worst nightmare. That she couldn't find him.

"You couldn't find him!"

"I found him alright,"

"Then- oh don't tell me- he won't sign."

"Oh no he said he would sign if I do something for him first."

"Do something for him?" I didn't like the sound of that. Was it...I shook my head as I stood up out my chair.

If he was going to made her to sleep with him. I'm going to murder him myself. That way we wouldn't need- him to sign the papers he be dead. That would take care of the problem for I would be in jail or maybe not. I could get away with this murder, um...

"Castle, calm down." she knows me to well, "It's not what you think," With all the rage that was building inside me a walk around the house was in order. A lot of times that was the best way for me to unwind but I'm not sure that would even help. Walking into my bedroom, sitting on my bed to get more comfortable. I smiling now, as I glance at the framed seashell picture on the wall. Just remembering that day made me calm. I wish we were back there, walking on the beach.

* * *

_We walked on the hot sand of the beach, hand in hand. I took in everything that day, the smell of salt coming off of the waves, the mist hitting my face, the sun shinning bright above me and the seagulls flying over head. All of a sudden, she let go of my hand, leaving me standing alone on the shoreline. Watching her run for some seashells caused me to smile. She had always loved them so. We got so much fun out of that. I placed them in my pocket without her knowing. And later made this..._

* * *

Other thoughts popped in my mind. what was he asking her to do, was it breaking him out of jail or having her commit a crime for him. "Then what kind of thing,"

"He wants me to break into his ex-girlfriend's truck and steal a garage door opener."

"He wants you to what?" I slide my finger through me hair a few times stepping away from the picture and the good times that we shared. "To steal a garage door opener from a truck.

"Apparently after they broke up, his ex-girlfriend took a few of his things and he wants them back." She finally takes a breath. She sighs.

"And he needs that to get into her place?" I question, "But-"

"Her mom's place, but yeah." She comments before I can finish.

"And you told him no right?" or using my authority voice I asked her if she told him no.

"Castle, he could drag this on for years." was her only response.

"And if you get caught?" I swallow.

"I won't. Look, Castle, if I-...f i don't do this we don't get married."

"Kate, I can't lose you again, even if we don't get to get married. If you get caught doing this. I'll never get to..." a tear slides down my face, as it touched my lip wanting to feel hers there.

"Don't worry I wont get caught." She reassure me cheerfully. Something else is up she does just go from one mood to another that quick.

"How can you be sure...that you wont." a pause, moving my eyes back and forth "unless...wait Kate...you already..." she cuts me off, trying to explain her actions.

"Castle I had to, I..." a short pause, "I know that you're upset."

"Damn right I'm upset." my voice rises as I become anger at this situation.

"Castle, I had to do this." She repeated her voice changing to almost a child's whisper. "I had no choice. Babe, I love you. I did this for us." she sighs, I don't say anything. I said nothing for a few seconds. "I was like you said grasping for straws, I can't live..."

It was my turn to cut her off. "Well, did you get it?"

"Huh,"

"The remote, did you get it?" repeating the question like she did me.

"Um..."

"Um...that's not answer."

"Beckett what's really going on here. Tell me straight up, am I getting married in two days?"

I start to pace the floor again, this time ignoring the picture with the seashells in it.

"Here's the thing." she begins to tell me.

"Kate, you didn't get caught, did you?" I swallow, the lump forming in my throat, my worst fears were now entering my mind and tears came to my eyes. Just thinking about her behind bars cause she loves me, was too much for me to bare. I sit on bed put my head in my hand and began to cry. This is all my fault for not going with her. after wiping my face with the edge of my shirt shelves from the tears, I sniff, closing my eyes praying that it wasn't so. I couldn't bare my life without seeing her. The smiles she brought to me the laughter we shared I couldn't lose it. I let the tears fall down my face on to my new manuscript where my characters are happily married on an island. That may never be my life. How could this happen this way?

"No," her voice brought me back. "I got the remote and I wasn't caught."

That was a relieve. "Yes," I shout in the phone. more than excited more for the face that she didn't get caught and wasn't calling me from a jail cell.

"Get back here so we can celebrate, in more ways than one," I whisper the last part, hoping that would encourage her to hurry back to know how much i missed her.

"Uh Castle," i shout at her.

"He hasn't signed the papers yet has he?" my face fell, if that was the case then why didn't see just tell me.

"I don't know how to tell you this...it's not..."

"Just tell me, put me out of my misery," I was complaining now.

"When I went to deliver it to him..."

"Yes,"

"He well," she sniffs. "He was kidnapped." That statement made me chuckle. I thought that she was playing with me getting me back form one of my other quirks.

"Castle, this isn't funny." serious tone.

"You are serious..." a pause, "He's been abducted? How – how? But you –."

"I know. I couldn't believe it either. I was standing right there when it happened. Some men just grabbed him after he opened his door. I had to hide in a bushes on the side of his porch just so I wouldn't be seen. I just did make it out of the way, before they saw me. I was lucky they didn't come after me."

"Oh, my, Kate I..." worried tones.

"Look I'm fine, well at least from that part but." I smile when she tells me that she was fine, but her 'fine' and my 'fine' are two different things.

" I hate to ask, but do you think maybe we should postpone the wedding? I mean with everything..."

"No, no. I'm not giving up. I'm going to find him."

"How? You don't..."

"Well, I'm a detective. Someone here has to know something."

"You shouldn't be doing this alone."

"Castle we talked about this...this is..." even though she couldn't see me through the phone. I place hands in air as to stop her words.

"No, sweetie, I'm coming up in there. and that's all there is to it."

"Are you sure? I...what about..." she spats off.

"Yes, absolutely. Everything here is completely under control. You know my mother and my daughter.."

"That I do." what's that supposed to mean.

"I will see you in a few hours. My love. Till then don't do anything."

"I won't, meet me at the willow creek bar." After hanging up my phone, stuffing in my pocket I ran my den area, searching for my misplaced keys. Alexis was coming down the stairs at that exact moment.

"Dad, What's going on?" she asks, seeing me glancing around the room. "Is Beckett in trouble?"

Ignoring her question, I ask her one of my own. "Um...where are my keys?"

"Over there." Martha points a finger over to the table top.

"Why?"

"I'm going to willow creek."

"Go, go." My mother shoos a hand at me.

"Dad," my daughter screams, "Dad,"

swooshing, open the door, I flew out, not looking back at them, I didn't have time. I had to get to her fast. We were running out of time.

**to be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Through my lovers eyes**  
**by missteff**  
**June 2014**  
**chatper 7**

* * *

**Willow Creek Bar**

This is what they call a bar? I asks as I see the building in person. It looks like a dump, it has bars on the windows. I didn't really want to go into a place like that. But I knew if I didn't I wouldn't see my bride to be. I step in. The bells overhead rang out. Why? Is not like anyone was going to greet me anyway. No one even looks my direction. It didn't take me long to find her in this place. She was the only one in a dress.

"So this is where you met your husband?" I question seeing my bride-to-be sitting at the bar alone with an empty glass in front of her. I wonder how much she has had to drink tonight. I quietly make my way towards her. Well, she wont be much longer. now that I'm here.

"May I buy you a drink ma'am?"

"Castle," she quickly turns her head my direction.

"Hey," Grinning at her I held out my hand. She jumps up, almost knocking over the stool she was sitting on. Grabs me in her arms holding me a little too tight but I'm not going to complain. It was good to feel her arms wrapped around me again. Gliding my lips softly over hers, I start to kiss her passionately. My blood surges to new heights through my veins as I taste her hungry, throbbing lips that are desperately attacking my own. Glancing around the poorly lit bar, I notice that people are staring at us. What they never seen two people kiss passionately before.

"Let's sit before we..." I lift my eyes brows. "Make a scene, that's the last thing we want."

"Thanks for coming up, babe. I'm so sorry about this whole mess." We sit, down at the bar, people still eyeing us. What is with that?

"Oh, what's a fiancee for if not to help find his future wife's current husband?" she scoffs, "And besides Alexis and Mother will get far more done without my interference."

"I just hope that all their work is not for nothing." She turns her head some.

"Why would you say that?" I look her in the face. "We will get through this." I cover her hands with mine.

"Castle, sitting in here...talking-it's not helping,"

"No but," I point to her phone as it lights up. "That might."

"How?"

"Spidy senses?" I shrugging my shoulders at her. Beckett slides her fingers across the screen of her phone, then picks it up.

"Beckett," she answers, like she always does.

"Where are you girlfriend?" asks a familiar voice.

"Laine,- what?-Wait I can't hear you," she switches the phone to her other ear.

"I still can't hear. wait a second." Beckett heads for the door, smiling I follow. We find the nearest bench and sit down. "That's better. so what were you saying."

"I was just checking in, I haven't heard from you all day. Esposito told me about all that had been going on and...girl I'm sorry."

I see Beckett swallow.

"He told you everything?" she quickly glances at me then away turning her body some,

"Moving a wedding is not an easy task but..." Beckett's expression changing.

_what did her friend tell or her say to her?_

"What? You're with Alexis and Martha right now," I see her swallow again. "in the Hampton's?" We both lock eyes.

_Did my mother open her big mouth and spill the beans about where we were?_

"Yes, were are going up there after we pick up somethings. I couldn't let them do this without me, I'm your maid of honor."

"I just...I don't..." There Beckett goes getting a sudden nervous sign, one that I always get.

"Be with your fiancée. We got things under control,"

"She says they have everything under control, except one thing me," she whispers at me. I almost laugh at that. I shook my head.

"Beckett, Beckett, Beckett." I whisper back, wagging my finger back and forth. _no one could control Beckett not even me. I came very close once._

"Do what you need to need to do, girl. We'll have a newlyweds spa day when you get back from your honeymoon."

"Yeah Lanie, look, I don' t know when..."

"It's fine, I'll go by and pick up your dress. It will be there waiting for you. No worries, what ever you guys are doing, keep at it."

"Okay and Lanie thanks. I owe you."

"That's why I'm here." Beckett hangs up ends the conversation with Lanie.

"Assuming we get there at all." She looks at me. "Are we crazy for going ahead with this?" I place my arm around her. She snuggles closer to me.

"Yes. But what other choice do we have? Look, I don't want to have a makeup wedding in a few months. I want to do this now. So let's find this husband of yours and get married tomorrow." Standing up, holding out my hand, "So what's our next move, in finding this guy?"

"Next move?" she questions, as if this was something new concept that i made up.

"Plan, than. what ever you want to call it-we just have to have one."

"We could start with his ex's." she reaches in her back pocket of her pants and pulls out a small notebook.

"ex's-" I frown at her.

"Apparently one of many-" she flips through her pages of her notepad. "This one," she points to the name, Tildy. "but this last one he was living with so, should start there."

"They lived together? While he was still married-"

"Castle," she turns her head from me.

"Sorry, I-"

"Any way, if we're lucky she'll be able to tell us what kind of mess he was mixed up in." Beckett climbs the stairs and knocks on a door.

"Can I help you?" Cloris Maguire, an older woman asks us standing the doorway of the two story house.

"Uh .. hi, ma'am." Beckett holds up her id badge for the woman to read, "NYPD. We're looking for Rogan O'Leary."

"Well if you find him you can keep him." she responds, looking between Beckett and me.

"Stop it, mama." Tildy her daughter, yells from the yard. She looks at Beckett "Hey, you were the one in the bar yesterday."

"Yeah," Beckett sighs, "I was hoping that Mr. O'Leary could help us with," she pauses to make up a lie. Slightly shrugging, she needs my option.

"An old case," I comment seeing she doesn't like to lie to people all that much. I on the other hand like to let's just say make things up. I wrinkle my face, my way of telling her she's got this from here.

"We're working on a cold case." Bekett chimes back in. "His name came up in a report-"

"I'm not surprised." Cloris responds getting all of us to turn her direction.

"But, it seems that he was abducted last night."

"By who exactly?" There was not concern in Tildy's voice for Rogan at all. She must really not like the guy just as much as her mother seemed too.

"We were hoping you could tell us." It was obvious that this woman wasn't going to tell much of anything to another woman or a cop even if she did know.

"Wasn't me." Tildy mother answers, looking straight at me with a smiling an evil grin. "I'd offered him."

"Mama, that's enough." Tidly walks up to her mother.

"Look, he was taken by two men in a rusty pickup truck. Do you have any idea who they were?" Beckett asks trying to get some answers out of the women. She better hurry cause we are running out of daylight hours.

"No. Don't know who that could be but he's always working crazy angles, pissing people off." Tildy says, staring at her mother.

"Is that why you left him?" I had to ask her that question, cause something sure pissed her off not to talk about the man.

"No. I was used to that. But he took money from me for one of his schemes. Said he was going to make us rich. He lost it all, of course. And now I might lose my bar. The thing is, in spite of it all," she sighs, "I love him. I mean, I can overlook the fact that he's not a regular job kind of guy or that he can't marry me while his wife's in a coma –" Beckett and I share a startled look at that information. " – but he should have never put my bar in jeopardy or so I thought."

"I'm sorry, he said that he had a wife?" Beckett voice starts to get that angry tone in it. One I cringe to hear. One that tells me now she's pissed, I wouldn't want to be Rogan now.

"A wife in a coma." Cloris chimes in turn away from us. I chuckle under my breath. That was a good one.

"Yeah. He married her in college, she got in an accident, and has been in a coma fifteen years." I would have never thought of something that extreme.

Really that was what he's going with a coma for 15 years. That was kind of brilliant, if you think about it. Tildy shakes her head. "Katie- something another, he called her kit-cat." Beckett covers her jaw drop.

"It's kind of tragic, really." Tildy continues on.

"So very tragic." I add, trying to keep from busting out laughing at this guy story. I knew that Beckett would ring my neck if I made fun of any of this.

"So um-" Beckett composes herself. "Did he mention any trouble yesterday? Or say anything about you having something in your possession that he urgently needed? Something in the garage or house?"

"Actually, yeah." Tildy looks at her mother then back at Beckett. "He said he needed the laptop I took from his apartment. Said he needed it right away."

"Did he say why?" I asks, what does a computer have to do with any of this? A computer doesn't get you kidnapped what's on it might though.

"No, but since it's my laptop I figured it was a line of bull. That he wanted me to give it up so that he could sell if for the money." I turn to Beckett, "Given how anxious he was to get his hands on it it might have something to do with his abduction."

"Tildy, could we borrow that laptop?" Beckett asks her knowing that when I mention one of my theories even the wild ones. I'm usually right on. That's what made us great partners. Off Tildy's confusing look, Beckett adds. "It might help us find him."

"We are trained professionals." I comment to make it sound good. That was almost the truth, I always thought I was. Beckett prove to be the best, extraordinary actually at what she does.

"And Rogan might be in some very, very serious trouble." Beckett continues, "We have to-" She glances her eyes at me, I lift my eyebrows in responds. "At least try to find him." Tildy walks into the house.

"Hopefully it's still there." she whispers to me as soon as the two women where out of our sight. Tildy comes back with a small gray laptop.

"I will get this back right?" she hands it to Beckett. "Cause it still is technically mine."

"We will return it soon." Beckett responds going towards her car. As soon as the doors to her car door shut she stares over at me.

"He's in trouble all right. I mean, all these years he knew that we were married. He knew when I got here. And for fifteen years he's been using that as an excuse not to commit."

Clicking through folders on the computer, I giggle, "Coma wife. It's-" I smile, "It's kind of brilliant."

"You mean despicable, right?" She shoots me a glare and I pause for a second, swallowing.

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

"Did you find anything on the laptop?"

"Well, their emails to each other are fairly pornographic but nothing that would get a man abducted. I mean, look at this crap. Oh wait," I call viewing his web searches, "Here's something that's interesting."

"What is it?" she her face turns to excitement now.

"A profile page..."

"How's that-"

"Let me finish-"

"He is part of a biker club called the Smooth Riders." chuckling at the name I add. "Kind of fitting don't you think?"

"That's it, that's the big news," she sighs slumping down in her seat.

"How is that going to get us any closer to finding him?"

"Maybe they had something to do with?"

"A bike club," she looks over at me again, shaking her head. "I don't think-"

"Maybe he's just with them. I mean-" I continue thinking out loud. Throwing my ideas at her. She doesn't listen to half the time to what I say.

"Castle these guys, took him by a old beat up truck, I don't think." her voice has that rising factor in it again.

"I'm just saying it's a start. I mean-" she pushes open the car door, "I need some air."

"Wait I didn't-" I step out of the car too. She leans against it glancing out into space. I can't image how she must feel now that our possible best lead is now gone. I still think we should intestate this club.

"Maybe there will be something else over at his apartment." I call to her. "Maybe we overlooked something."

"What are you saying that I didn't do my job." she shouts at me.

**to be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Through my lovers eyes**  
**by missteff**  
**June 2014**  
**chapter 8**

* * *

"No, that's not it at all. What I'm saying is maybe there are more clues that can help us. We are in this together." putting up my hands. Hoping that would help with this tension that was building between us.

She opens up her door, "Fine get in," I smile at her but her expression doesn't change. That's not I expected coming from her. when we arrive, I look out the window at a run down looking dumpy area. Trash blowing down the vacant street and bars on half the houses in the neighborhood. This looks like something out of one of those horror movies, where something or someone is going to leap out at you at any moment. Maybe if we are lucky that will happen and it will be Rogan popping out from beyond a bush beaten but still alive long enough to sign. How could she have been interested in guy from this side of town. I guess love really is blind.

"No way this is where?" I get back out of the car and shut the door. "This place gives me the creeps."

"Tell me about it." she snorts.

"Well, it's not like things can get any crazier. So-"

"Yeah." Beckett let's out a long sigh. All this running around has taken it's toll on her. I just hope this is one of our last stops and we find something to connect him to something or someone. I want to get back to my wedding-our wedding. Beckett reaches for the door knob and turns.

"Should we knock first? I mean-what's behind that door." I know I sounded childish to her but sometimes be cautious is a good thing.

"No, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves." she looks at me, "And besides, he never kept it locked."

"Never," I question her not really understanding how she would know that-she never been here before well, yesterday that was.

_What does she really know about this guy that she's not telling me. Did he have the habit of not-just letting anyone in his place?_

"At least let me do the honors." stepping forward, taking her hand off the knob and into mine. "We do this together as-"

Beckett turns her head quickly at me and screams, "Castle, duck-now!" I don't hesitate, I crouch in a squatting position for I have learned when she says something like that I should do it. Bullets hit the door frame next to us, shattering shards of wood that graze my face and arms. Before continuing Beckett draws her gun, gets into a fighting stand off stance, with her finger on the trigger ready to return fire.

"Hold your fire," Big Wheels, the head Biker, for the Smooth Riders held up his hands, yelling over the guns blasting off. "Hold your fire. It's not him." The firing ceases admittedly and my heart stops. I never been so scared in my life. I-we weren't prepared for a gun battle with a biker gang. _What was this husband of Beckett's into? Or better yet what did he get us into? I stand back up._

Big Wheels approaches us with his gun now by his side. "What do we have here?" Circling around staring at Beckett, giving her the eye.

"I spoke too soon." I call as the man stops and backs away some.

"Where's Rogan?" he demands as more of his biker boys step forward.

"Okay, let's just relax and put down the guns so no one gets hurt –"

"What did you say to me?" swallowing I glance around at the men in the room. I think I just made the situation worse than it was. "You didn't just tell me and my boys," Mr. Big Wheels tilts his head, indication all his boys, "what to do." I shake my head furiously back and forth. He slings his arm back punching me in the stomach anyway.

The air left me and every nerve in my body went off from the impact I instantly double over wincing in excruciating pain. Tears pouring from my eyes. I been hit the gut before but not like this. Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut but.

"Castle!" Beckett rushes to see if I'm okay. Trying to catch my breath again I, wave her off with my hand.

"I'm fine." I wheeze at her.

"See, the only ones getting hurt are going to be you if you don't tell me where Rogan's at."

Beckett stares him in the face. "We don't know where he is."

"We -" I cough, "Barely know who he is." I answer him and cough again.

"Then what are you doing in his place?"

"Looking for him, same as you." Beckett comments, the man grabs her hard by the arm and snatches the dissolution papers from her hand.

"What's this?" he runs his eyes over the papers, ready the words.

"Is that you?" Mr. Big Wheels holds the papers so his boys could see.

Beckett doesn't respond, "I take that as a yes. Okay, well according to this, you and Rogan are married. Thought you didn't know the guy."

"Okay, well, funny story there." Commenting once again, swallowing hard I step forward, no fun an letting her deal with this herself. I should be protecting her.

"Is it still going to be funny when I make you bleed?" I shake my head.

"No." I choke out.

"That bastard husband of yours owes me a lot of money. Now where is he?"

"I don't know. We -" she nods to the open door. I get the message and I ease a step at a time that way.

"Seeing as how you're his wife, you can pay me?"

"Ah … exactly how much does he owe you?" I question. Maybe if we pay this guy we can get out of here. at least have the chance too.

"Less his down payment, $5,000 for services rendered, payable today."

"What kind of services?" Beckett glances at me and then at them.

"That's between me and him." Big Wheels inches closer to Beckett which had me more nervous.

"If you want me to pay you then tell me what I'm paying for." She moves closer to him. It's like she want to start a fight with this guy. I don't. But than again Beckett could always take care of herself. I saw that first hand.

"All right, well that seems fair. Your husband hired us to steal-" One of his other men steps forward and interrupts him.

"I just want my money. I need it." Mr. Big Wheels reaches out to her. She sides steps him.

"And we'll get it to you. We just need find Rogan first." I hope that Beckett has a plan cause I'm all out.

"Oh, no, Mrs. O'Leary. I want my money now. If not - my boys will take care of business."

They eye me, I gulp my breath down. For I'm the only one that doesn't have a gun and they know it. Mr. Big Wheels cocks his gun and points it in her face. "Got it, I wouldn't want to blow your brains out all over him."

"Um … Castle, you wouldn't happen –"

"Uh, well, my mother took most of my cash and Alexis has my ATM card." Still keeping an eye on the trained guns, I reach back pulling out my wallet from my back pocket. Unfolding it, I look down. "I don't suppose you'd take a check? That's –" Big Wheels turns the gun on me. "No." I swallow, glancing my eyes at Beckett, shaking my head slightly. "I've got – I have $500 dollars right here." I held the bills out to him. Hoping that that jester would at least buy us some time to get the hell out of here a live and in one piece. We need to get those papers signed.

"Just for more time." I suggest to them, holding my breath, praying that this would work. If not then...

"We'll –" I swallow again, Beckett glances at me then back to Mr. Big Wheels,

"owe you the rest of the $5 grand." I watch her pleas to the man, "We just need a little bit more time." Beckett blinks. I feel her start to cry. I know that sounds crazy but sometimes we get these connections that we can feel what each other is feeling. Big Wheels chuckles. He waves his gun at me and then back to Beckett. He hands her back the dissolution papers and grabs the cash from my hand.

"You bought yourself twelve hours. But if you don't pay the full amount I hunt you down and start breaking legs. Do you understand?" Swallowing we both slowly nod.

"I don't know boss, can we trust them?" one of the other bikers shout. Mr. Big Wheels spins around fires his gun at the wall behind the biker.

"Castle run." We both jet out the door and down the steps.

"They're getting away." Mr. Big Wheels yells after his crew. "After them now!"

"Are you okay?" Beckett asks as we run down the street to safety.

"No, Mrs. O'Leary, I'm not okay." I shout back at her, she's not that far behind me. "I happen to like my legs. And yours too." I glance at her as she runs up beside me. "And why is your husband owing this bikers over $5 grand? What did they happen to steal for him?"

"First of all, could we please stop calling him my husband? And secondly, I don't know. But I'm guessing there's a lot more to this story, than just something that he ask them to steal."

"Unless he robbed a bank."

"Not likely, they wouldn't be after us for money. They would have all the money they need, so no, that can't be it."

"Hurry they're getting away." The bikers were still chasing us down the street. We have to think quick, we can't keep up this running forever. An idea pops into my head.

"This way," I yell at her, seeing a chance to fool them. Grasping her arm, I pull her along with me.

"Castle where are we going?" We dash around the corner and slide under two parked cars just in the nick of time before the bikers can see us. Watching from underneath the car, I hear the chains on the bikers clink together, and the sounds of their boots echo off the payment. they were moving in on us, I just pray that Beckett was going to be okay.

**to be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Through my lovers eyes  
by missteff  
June 2014  
chapter 9**

* * *

Dodging, rolling from one side of the car to the other hoping I wouldn't get kicked by the boots that were sliding around on both sides of the car at the same time. Seeing that these guys weren't giving up, I held what little breath I had left trying not to make a sound. After a few times at doing that, the boots stood still. I let the breath I was holding out. The jittering of the car door handle made me think that they had no clue where we went. The car door swings open with a loud groan.

"There's nothing in there." He calls slamming the door shut, which shook the car above me.

"Well, did you check under the car?" another voice asks him. Oh, no I was going to be dead. I wish I hadn't gain weight recently so I could ball up smaller.

"They aint that bright."

"Then come on. Besides they won't last long out here. Not with our gang out looking for them. They won't survive the night."

"They better, I need my money from one of them." the third man responds revving up their bikes, that echo in the still dusk air.

Feeling a sharp stinging pain along with hot liquid on my arm, desperately I wanted to scream out like a kid with a scraped knee for the first time, but I know if I did I would give away our location. Or at least mine. Swiping my hand down my face trying to get rid of the sweet, I lay and wait, listening for a few more seconds. Hearing nothing, I make my move. rolling partially from under the car. Seeing no one. I crawl slowly to the other car, reaching out my hands to find Beckett. I call out her name, hoping that she's okay. I know that our relationship has had it's up and downs but this tops them all. It can't end this way with one of us dead.

"Beckett." I call, swiping my hand around under the car. "Beckett," I repeat. I can't call any louder then a whisper, if by chance one the of bikers is still hanging around.

"Castle," hearing her call my name, was a relief. "Beckett," I wave my hand trying to find her. "Where are you?" I glance under the car.

"Castle, where are you?" I heard her respond. Getting to my feet, I dust my hands on my pants. My heart pounds in my chest when I see her sitting on the edge of the parking lot curb.

"Hey there beautiful," she glances up.

"Hey, yourself handsome."

"You know you take me on the wildest adventures." Laughing I sit down beside her. "In more ways then one, I might add." I wink. "And I love every minute of it. But let me catch my breath," I slid my fingers down my face, "I never what had this much excitement in one day in my life." Reaching up I slid my fingers through my hair.

She smiles, "I told you, that you had no idea how much fun I was." She jokes.

I think she was just messing with me, making fun of this or was she just as scared as I am right about now at the danger of this situation with this guy really was. "You're right -." Breathing in deeply, I continue, "I had no idea what a blast my life would have with you in it." Once again I have to wipe my hands down my face. Trying to keep the sweat from dripping, down burning my eyes.

"There's just as much trouble on this side of the law, then there is on the other."

"Kate, Beckett." Grinning I wiggle my finger back and forth at her. "What are you saying that you -" She turns her head from me.

"Castle..." She turns back around to look at me. "Castle, let's just go and find this guy." She gets to her feet again. I see there's' a lot I have to learn about my fiancée. She stretches out her hand, I take the offering and she pulls me up. Grunting, I get to my feet. She must have seen the agony on my face for she places her hand gently on my shoulder. Her eyes, stare focusing on something. I figure that she noticed the dried bloody patches on my arm.

"Rick, you're..." she calls, looking me in the eye.

"It's..." coughing I shake my head, "It's nothing." Kate stretches my arm out and gently twists it some.

Staring at it, she says. "You have pieces of glass embedded in you. It's not nothing. Let me..." I try to twists away from her.

"Look it's nothing alright." That was a lie and I think she knew it.

"Castle, we." She reaches out her finger, but stops short from touching it. "Looks painful."

"I'll live. And you're worth a few scratches." lifting my eyebrows I smile at her.

"Castle,"

"What?" I thrown up my arms. "Well, you are. At least to me you are. I..."

"I've gotta call Lanie to tell her I'm not going to make my spa bachelorette party this evening."

"You were going to have naked ladies at your party, too?" She glares at me. I start laughing. "Wow. I guess we aren't that different after all."

"Castle," she drags out my name again. "Will you stop joking around." I couldn't help it. The face she was giving me was too cute. I was glad that I could put a smile on her face again. when I see that smile, it just melts my heart.

"Sorry, you bring out the best of me." Grinning, I lean in to kiss her. I get inches away for feeling her lips against mine and her phone beeps. Sighing, I look at her phone. Shaking it off I lean back some so she can answer it. I hate it that when ever I want to kiss her someone or something happens to us. I wanted to take her phone and just threw it far way from her, so I can get a proper kiss.

"Beckett."

"Oh Kate, it's...it's me." Lanie says in a jagged voice through the phone.

"Lanie? Take a deep breath, sounds like you been jogging."

"Has she been out for a run too." I laugh, at my own come back.

Beckett covers her phone, "Not funny, Castle. Now let me talk to her, it sounds important." Nodding I place my hand over my mouth, to show her that I can be quiet and control my outburst. She shakes her finger at me, then places the phone to her ear and starts to talk to her best friend.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Beckett starts walking away from me. Curiously I follow her. She lead us to a bench that was sitting in the grass.

"I … went to your apartment to pick up your dress and …" a pause.

"And what?" Beckett shot me a worrisome look. Her face told me that there was a delay in her friends answer. What could possibly be that bad?

"Kate, a pipe burst in the apartment above and …" Lanie continues on.

"Oh no. No, don't tell me." She turns her body sideways some, so I couldn't see her face. She only did that when she didn't want me to see her cry.

"I tried. I tried, sweetie. I did everything that I could. But there was just too much damage."

"What?" she shouts, "How bad?"

"Kate … the dress. It's gone." Beckett throws her phone down in the grass. Sliding over on the bench I inch closer to her, reaching out I touch her arm. She continues to looking down.

"Kate, Look at me," My fingers glide under her chin gently lifting it upwards. "What's going on? What's got you this up set that you would throw something?"

She blinks, "I want to be left alone." she snaps angrily at me.

"Not a chance hell." I respond, shaking off her attitude.

"Castle, please." Her tone softens to a plea. I get up at her request leaving her for a minute, knowing that she's not going to go far.

I go to retrieve her phone. Bending down to get it, I see a text with a picture of a dress, laying against a table. I continue to stare at this picture. Where have a seen that table? Isn't that Lanie's autopsy table, _why would a wedding dress be on it?_ I glance up at Beckett who had her face in her hands crying. oh no that's not... Oh, no not her wedding dress. I glance back down at the phone one last time. Under the picture was the description, 'it was dead on arrival. Sorry sweetie. We will get you a new one.'

"Now I see why you're upset but It's only a dress."

"Only a dress? Only a dress! Don't you know anything about a wedding?!" she exclaims.

The look on her face, was unforgettable. It was one of horror, and anger. The horror was for what has happened to her dress and the anger was targeted directly at me. _I'm sorry for not understanding this whole thing about the perfect dress, but I can buy her a hundred. I guess that wasn't the point though. She could show up necked and I wouldn't care. I just want her to be happy. I need away to fix all this, I just don't know how..._I take in a deep breath exhaling it loudly. what am I going to do?

"Look, it's not the end of the world. I'll buy you a hundred dresses." I respond.

"You don't really get it do you?" she shakes her head slightly, turning away.

"Apparently I don't," shaking my head back at her. "I need some help." I plea, strolling over to her, curling my lips to form a grin. I caught a glimpse of her eyes moving. "So help me. Please. I..." Swallowing, I sit on the far end of the bench. She's still not looking at me. "I'll do anything for you." I slide closer to her. "Kate, please." I reach out for her hand but she moves it away. "Tell me what I can do to make things better."

"Our wedding," she sniffs, "Was supposed to be magical. It was supposed to be our perfect day and now it's just." She shuts her eyes. "It's...falling apart. And there's nothing I..." she finally looks up at me, her eyes glistening with wetness. "We can do."

"So we'll put it back together." I wrap my arms around her to hold her, not as close as I want to be but I'll take it.

"Castle, I'm married to someone else." she pulls back some. "And I have no idea where he is, we don't have any leads, and then to make things worse the venue and now this? I mean, it just feels like all of this is one big sign." She turns to face me. Shaking her head slightly.

"Well, maybe it is a sign," pulling her closer into me. "A sign that ours is a great love story. Because what's a great love story without obstacles to overcome? Every fairy tale has them. Terrible trials that only the worthy can transcend. But you can't give up. That's the deal. We want the happy ending, we can't give up." She smiles through her tears.

"And that's why I want to marry you. You..." Smiling back, I lean forward and kiss her. A soft loving kiss on the lips.

"And I want to make you happy everyday. Look, everything is going to be okay. We just have to..."

"Run" she screams.

"Or hide," I chuckle, grinning at her. She gives me her death glare. What or whoever she saw holds no candle to what she would do to me if I didn't know that look and didn't obey her.

"Go, go!" She yells, as we both take off running again. "What is it with us and parks?" I asks as we enter a park.

After we reach a swing set, she says, "I don't know," catching her breath she adds, "I guess they are made just for us."

I grasps one of the chains, feeling the coolness of the metal between my fingers. "This brings back memories, doesn't it?" the chains rattle as I sit down in one of the swings. "Memories of hope that, we..." Quickly I turn to see Beckett's reaction. "Beckett," A man has her by the arm, forcefully dragging her off.

"Castle just run," she hollers at me.

"No, I'm not." stupidly, I chase after the two of them.

**to be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Through my lovers eyes  
by missteff  
June 2014  
chapter 10**

* * *

Running to fast to catch up, I trip losing my balance. I fell hitting my knee on a rock. In pain I turn my head staring at the scene that was going on in front of me. I watch as Mr. Big Wheels lays his thick over-sized hands around my fiancée neck almost choking her to death. She reaches up nailing at his hands, trying to make him let her go. He's over-powering her and continues to walk her backwards.

"No," I struggle trying to ignore my pain. I have to get to her before he takes her life.

Slamming her against a brick wall, he yells, "Tell me where that bastard husband of your is."

"I don't know..." she squeals, "Your men..." she gasps. "Kidnapped..." she coughs, " Him." He held her against the wall,

"Don't lie to me Bitch!" I'm able to get to my feet just as he pulls her forward some, putting some distance between her and the wall. I thought for sure that he was going to slam her back into it, harder this time.

"I know who you are." He kept his yelling tone, "You're one of them," Still with his hands on her throat, he shakes her head violently from side to side. All of a sudden the garage door next to her rolls up on its own.

"Someone's coming. Let her go and let's us get the hell out of here." another man shouts. Mr. Big Wheels loosens his grip, and Kate falls to her knees. Her hands automatically reach up for her neck.

"Beckett, Kate." I scream, racing over to her side. Seeing that she was trying to catch her breath, I wrap her in my arms placing my hand under her chin. She gazes up, with tears in her eyes. Seeing the fear in her eyes, a fear that this nightmare will never be over, I bend to kiss her gently on her lips. One's that I never thought I get to kiss again.

"shh...now...Helps coming."

"What, who...?" she tries to say, but could quiet get out.

"shhh now. Save your strength."

"The garage, I..." She closes her eyes, leaning against me.

"There, there." With my hand I calmly begin to rub her face, "I got you, you just rest in my arms." Within a few minutes her breathing was back to normal. I smile, snaking my fingers through her soft hair. "Everything going to be fine." I tell her but in my gut I knew that it wasn't. Glancing over at the garage door, just waiting for another bad guy to pop out at us. No one ever did. I let out a sigh of relieve. Then how? Wait, I think to myself, Beckett said something about stealing a garage opener for Rogan maybe... I didn't get to finish the thought before she shifts in my arms.

"The garage door opener you stole, where is it?" I asks her, wanting to see if my theory had any weight to it.

"What kind of question is that? You don't," She catches my eyebrows lifting. She tries to shake her head in my hands. "There's no way that."

"What that Rogan guy saved your life."

"What?"

"If he didn't..." I start my theory on her.

"What are you saying Castle?" she wiggles some reaching down.

"Cause I stole this," she pulls the device from her pocket. "That he somehow saved my life. If he had..."

she lets out a deep breath." just signed the damn papers we wouldn't be in mess."

"Maybe..." She points a finger at me, ready to poke me if I continue talking.

"Don't say it was fate or..."

"Just think about it," I call, "One last case our say bachelor/ bachelorette party case."

"Castle," she drags out my name for like the hundredth time today. She tilts her head, giving me the eye.

"Sorry had too." I respond, slinking away through the open garage door and out of her sight. I twist my head, all the way around looking at the broken parts scattered around. A bike shop? I question. That would make sense he is in a club. I don't get it are they putting them together or braking them down? Curiously I lift a green tarp that covers a suspicious mound next to a wooden workbench table to find out. Woa, I literally scream out in excitement. A really old looking Harley, was just sitting there in front of me. I say from the 30s or 40s. I couldn't tell, but it was gorgeous. I decide, against my better judgment, to sit on the thing. Just to get a feel of what it would be like to ride on one. Wiggling on it, I place my hands on the handle bars.

"Zoom, zoom." I call out. To bad I couldn't race it out of here. "Oh, Beckett," I singing call to her. Beckett enters.

"Oh," she gasps. Smiling I get off the Harley to join her side. But something catches my eye, an open box. I peer into it. More parts? Oh crap, this would make this a chop shop? Then that means the bikers...

"This is what your husband was into...stealing." I point, to the bike that I just got off of.

"That's why the biker's were after him, but if this is what they were into," I wave my hands around the room. "Than..."

"Then we got to get out the hell of here. And don't touch anything."

"Ahem," Turning and pointing towards the bike.

"I know," she shakes her head grinning some. "I saw." That was one of her more playful looks at me. Did she find me straddling one sexy? I wish I can see her on one.

"Anything else." her voice turns back to being a cop, stern and she's right what if they come back we would be like sitting ducks. no were to hid...

"Come on!" she yells,

"You can admire them later." after we step out, She quickly pushes the button on the garage opener, the door closes and not a second too soon. as car comes rolling by what if they see us.

"Kiss me." I call swinging her into me.

"You don't have to ask me twice." She calls back right before I lock lips with her. The car slowly passes us. I see a man waving his arms around in the back.

"Is that?" I say, pointing to the back window.

"Hey, that's Rogan." Beckett starts to follow on foot.

"Let's follow, and get those papers signed."

"With what we..." She glances at me, with a confused look.

"We have all the transportation we need." I respond pointing at the close garage.

"With what?" a pause.

"Oh no..." She shakes her head swallowing. "Not that... Castle, we can't just steal a bike." she responds. "From a chop shop."

"Why not, they did? Who's gonna know, And besides we can't get into anymore trouble." I tell her waving my hand towards the garage door.

"Look here comes the car again, when it passes us we can dash out behind it."

"I'm not going to win am I?" I shake my head putting on with my boyish charming grin.

"Fine, we do this." she sighs, "But this never happened." she pokes me with one of her fingers.

"Ow." She rolls her eyes at me.

"And Kate."

"Yes," her stern voice echoes.

"Show me your wild side," I chuckle, "I would love to see it."

"Castle," She shook me a nodda sign. "You know we are turning into criminals right?"

"And you are, by the looks of it, enjoying every minute of it." I look her up and down, "Just to bad you weren't wearing leather pants." I lift my eyebrows.

"Castle..." she drags out my name. That's my girl. I loved it when she used my name like that. She throws me a death glare.

"What? I can't fantasy about my bride anymore."

"Come on let's just get this over with before we get caught." Pushing the open button again, raising the garage door. Beckett tries a few bikes in the garage. "None of them work right, I can't get any of them..." she calls sitting on the old Harley that I sat on earlier and damn did she look amazing on it. I shook the thoughts from my head, I had to focus on what we were doing, following the kidnappers. How she was right. I, back in the day, couldn't handle the sight of her straddling it, in leather pants. I swallow.

"This is the last one I'm trying."

Ka whoomph...ka whoomph...ka whoomph..."damn"

"Kate," I yell at her, "Easy," Ka whoomph-thumpity, thumpity, thumpity...

"With noises like these...I don't..."

The bike came to life. "You were saying?" I tilt my head at her, giving her a smirk.

She grabs two helmet. "You coming?" she offers me one.

"Yeah," I respond picking the green helmet, placing it just right on my head. "I just hope that I don't get hat hair."

"That will mess up your boyish good looks." Beckett laughs.

"Funny," I smirk back.

"You just better hold on to my waist."

"Hold on to your waist , no problem there." My hands were made for holding her waist.

"How's this," I slither my hands like a snake around her waist. At my contact her body twitches and chills ran up my spine. Oh how this simple act is turning into something dirty. Something that I didn't want to end, to be forgotten. I lean my chin on her shoulder and whisper in her ear, "Am I doing this correctly?" I couldn't stand it. I stick out my tongue and I lick her neck. "Cas..." her breath was coming out in small labored puffs.

I swallow "Sorry, I had..."

"We can live out this fantasy later."

"We..."

The bike moves forward. We follow the car making so many twist and turns it was ridicules. Was the car trying to shake off any followers? It didn't deter us. Not with Beckett's determination. Finally turns down a dusty road off the beaten highway. Instead of turning with the car, Beckett goes straight.

"That's not the right way." I tell her, waiting best I could any way, watching the car speed off.

"I know that," She shouts back. "But if we follow to closely they see us." She explains to me.

"And you know this how?" I question. So much I don't know.

"I'm a cop, I know things." was her only response, which had me thinking. To me had double meaning. Was there subtexting to that? She does know a lot. She's done this before but not on the good guy's side. Before I blink everything goes black. Holding on to her tightly, the bike spins around at a speed faster than I would like .

"I can't see anything." Complaining like I usually do when something doesn't seem to fit the story.

"You don't need to." she responds.

"Then how.." I asks, seeing how I couldn't see anything how could she and she was the one driving.

"Trust...it's a thing called trust."

"I..."

"Castle just trust me. When following someone else sometimes you have to go unseen. Sometimes that is the best."

"Why Beckett, I wouldn't have pegged you..."

"What knowing that too, oh, there's a lot you..." I swallow, when is quiet. Our bike begins to slow downs. That meant that another one of her six-sense things. We pull up to a stop and she turns the engine off. Slamming somewhere, I couldn't tell was a car door. Swallowing I close my eyes, still waiting for something to happen holding on tight to Beckett. Did they see us. Fear rose in me. I start to shiver some. What if we pissed off someone.

"That's them. That's the truck. The one that took Rogan."

"Where, I can't see anything." trying to see, I whip my head around.

"Oh, that's right. You don't have night vision goggles." she teasing voice.

"No way." I shout excitedly at her. Then I slap my hand over my mouth. Cover my mouth, "Sorry," I whisper. "You know I get excited when there are electronic toys around. So where did you..."

"They were built into my helmet."

"Why didn't I get one."

"Anyway." She responds, her voice gets muffled some. "They are men coming from inside a barn."

"A barn? Where's the barn?"

"The only one I care about is Rogan.

"Is he coming our way?"

"Castle, it looks like we found our kidnappers."

"So." I respond. Who cares about these men unless it just happens to be Rogan coming our way. That's the only one that I care about.

"Then we should call the police." I answer crying out.

"And tell them what exactly? That we found some kidnappers and they have guns?"

"They have guns? But I..."

"Listen they are on their own property. Which is their constitutional right. We are the ones that are truestpassing.

"Yeah," I snort "To save his ass."

"Come on, Castle. Let's see if that's where they're keeping him."

"Where in a barn? You think that's where they took him? I mean why out..." feeling the shirt on the motorcycle I figure

that she left me.

"Do you want to get married tomorrow or not?" staring into the darkness, I wonder what kind of expression she had on her face.

"You know that I do." I call out to her, something that she already knew. Even though it's darker than dark I reach out for her. Feeling her fingers intertwine with mine, I sigh, I have to trust her. Something that I have slowly begin to do.

"What if they catch us, they're..."

"I'm willing to take that chance." She says stepping forward, so this is what if feels like. I feeling like a thief in the night. I move with her stealthily as we make our was to the edge of the barn. This is what it feels like to be a criminal. Sure I did many things growing up but nothing compares to the things we did tonight. Like this. I guess when you are on the other side putting away criminals it's different. I like to think that I have grown out of those days. Changed my life around short of speak. Breath Castle, I tell myself. After seeing a glow below the massive wooden doors of the barn.

"A glowing barn. Are you serious." We cautiously enter the barn, one slow step at a time.

"At least you can see now." She jokes laughing at me.

"Ha." I snort at her joke. "A good thing too." reaching up to swing the large hook in front of me out of the way so I don't get knocked out myself. We don't need that added to our delay. This place looks like the start of an Amish horror film."

"Shhh." I slowly let the hook swing back into original place after we walk further into the barn. Not seeing Beckett stop, I run smacking right into her.

"Castle," she calls turning around, "Pay attention."

"Right sorry."

Swallowing I ask,"So why did you?" glancing at the sight of a person that was slumping against a hay bale. I slap a hand up to my mouth before I could scream. I've seen to many horror movies to know what we were looking at, a dead body. Was that my fiancée husband? If so, and we get caught in here...I had to make sure, this could have been left to scare us. It was working at least for me it was. Beckett steps forward.

"Is that?" pointing my shaky finger at the hay bale. "Is that?"

"I...Rogan?" Beckett whispers, like he is really going to hear her that far away. She steps closer and closer.

This person, whoever it is, isn't moving. "Rogan is that you?" she repeats this time a little louder.

She glances at me than reaches out touching the shoulder of the man, without warning his head breaks off rolling onto the floor. I scream one of my high pitch not so manly shrieking screams.

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Through my lovers eyes**  
**by missteff**  
**June 2014  
chapter 11**

* * *

"It's not Rogan. It's a scarecrow." Beckett gasps lifting up the straw head to show it to me.

"I was not expecting that!" staring at the scarecrow's head touching it, now embarrassed out how I screamed out at such foolishness. We both whip around towards the sounds of a man's muffled laughter.

"What the?" I squint my eyes trying to see what was making that sound.

"Rogan?" Beckett rushes over to a tied up man with a gag in his mouth, like I didn't matter anymore. The laughing continues, as Beckett rips off the gag that was across the man's mouth.

"Ow,"

"Rogan," Beckett asks the man again.

"Oh my God. Dude, you should have heard yourself." Rogan mimics my high pitch scream. "Oh! Ooh!" Rogan burst out laughing again. "Kit-Kat," Rogan, finally was able to stop long enough to catch his breath. "Who is this guy?" The man in the chair points at me.

"Kit-Kat? as in..." I comment, glancing between her and Rogan. She shoots a glaring look back.

"Back in the day. oh those were the days." Rogan starts to recapture the memories.

"Rogan!" Beckett drags out his name.

"So who is he?"

"This guy," she intertwines her fingers with mine. "is Richard Castle. My future husband."  
She kisses me softly on the lips.

"Really? Well, after his little scream you may want to uh … recheck his man parts."

"My man parts," I shout, glancing downwards towards the floor, "are just fine, thank you very much." Rogan starts chuckling again. I wasn't sure why. Was it my looking gestures or his name that he called me.

"Could everyone please stop saying man parts?" Beckett comments, her voice was starting to fill with annoyance. I glance back over at Rogan  
who looked like he was trying to hold his tongue.

"So how did you guys find me?" Rogan asks, as he finally was able to control himself.

"That's not important," Beckett sighs. "What is though is that we found you."

"I agree." he says smiling. _What did she see in this guy?_ "So, why don't you untie me so we can get out of here." Rogan continues to plea.

"Fine." Beckett nods, moving closer to untie him, which I wish that she would reconsider.  
I don't want him anywhere near her or me. If he makes another comment I don't know what I'll do. She frees up his right hand. She looks at him expectantly.

"What – what are doing?" he calls, wiggling against the other restraints.

"That's all I need for you to sign this." She places the dissolution papers in his face.

"Do you need a pen," a pause, "I be glad..." I add as she forces a pen in his hand.

"Good one, ha ha. That's hilarious." N_ot, when I jam it down his throat it won't be._

"I'm not joking. If you want me to cut you lose then sign the papers." Beckett gives the guy her death glare. One that I don't mess with when she's determined.

"I'll sign the papers when we're out of here." He responds, only fueling the flames.

"Sign them. Now!" She grabs his hand and shoves the papers closer. Anger fills her voice I wouldn't want to be in his shoes at this moment. Which, I have before and let me tell you it's not fun.

"What, you don't trust me?" Rogan grins, trying to look cute I guess.

"In fairness, you steal motorcycles." I call.

"That's not." He responds back, turning his head away. "Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. Don't you want to hear my side of it?" he continues.

"I don't care about your side! I just want you to sign these papers." Beckett yells.

"You know, maybe we should wait to do this until we get somewhere safe." I suggests, just in case the guys come back and find that  
we are here trying to rescue him.

" Yes! Listen to Man Parts." Rogan calls, half smiling at me, "Let's get the hell out of here."

"So you can disappear again? Or get kidnapped? No. Sign these papers. Right now. On the dotted line." Beckett swallows trying to keep her cool.

"Whoa, those guys are going to kill me if." Rogan would say anything to get out of signing those papers.

"They're not going to get a chance to kill you, Rogan." Beckett counters.

"Though if you think about it, that would solve our problem." I joke chuckling.

Beckett is still for a few seconds.  
"I'm if you don't."

Swallowing I smile so she's was thinking like me. Was she considering it?  
"Kate," I place my hand on her shoulder. "I was just kidding, you know that right? Even though that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Listen, it's not what you think," Rogan pleas seeing our seriousness. It kind of serves him right. Getting him back for everyone he has wronged.

"Well, explain it to us then." I call, I want to hear him wiggle his way out of this. What story he'll come up with.

"Castle what are you doing?"

"He owes us at least that." She sighs shaking her head. "Fine." she snorts. Rogan mouths a thank you to me.

"This is going to be good...He's..." Beckett responds rolling her eyes, that told me that she was going to say that he was a liar and why should we believe him.

Me being a writer, though I want to hear the whole story. I have to know, it's something that says drives me. A little to much at times, but that's what makes my life different than most.

"I'm how do I say this," Rogan opens his mouth again.

"The beginning would be nice ," Glancing at Beckett, it was like I was I waiting on her approval or something. But really was I? I shake the thought quickly as it came. I didn't need her approval for anything, I think that I was just hoping that she wasn't going to hate me for wanting to know who this guy really was. I stare at Rogan waiting on him to tell us something.

"Look I'm undercover." Rogan sighs, after a few seconds. I wanted to bust out laughing at that statement, him undercover. There's no way, Beckett was right about this guy he's lying.

"Under the covers." I joke to see their reactions.

He snorts "Funny but no," he shakes his head. Beckett just ignores the comment, turning her head away. I take that as she didn't approve of my joking around now. Oh well, most of the time she doesn't but secretly I think that she loves it. I wink, even though I doubt she sees it.

"No I mean undercover and..." Beckett and I freeze at what he just said to us. So maybe he wasn't lying after all but who would? It's like you put out an ad on "greg list or something.

"What?" both Beckett and I say at the same time. Staring at each other. Was Beckett right about this guy? Is he a nutcase?  
I mean most don't really lie about this kinda thing do they?

"I don't believe..." Beckett swallows, not looking at the guy anymore.

"That's why," Rogan went on talking. "I um..." I do have to give the guy credit his voice does have that worrisome tone to it. "Couldn't say anything earlier."

"So this so called undercover," excitement fills my veins even if it was going to be a lie, I want to see how good of a liar he can be.

"Atem," Beckett glares at me. She knows how excited I get when an unbelievable story comes up. Why is she so shocked now? "Don't encourage this." she whispers to me.

"So these Bikers at your apt." I asks anyway ignoring her looks. The more she tells me okay shows though her body langue the more I get intrigue I get and have to know.

"There were bickers at my apt?" Rogan was surprisingly shocked at this news."Not good, not good at all." Rogan struggles, thrashing about, trying desperately to free himself from his ropes.

"You have to untie me now," he shouts, "If they know where I'm than others might."

"So that's why you?" Beckett questions him, like he was another one of her suspects.

"I joined together with the Smooth Riders to..."

Beckett didn't let him finish his sentence before saying, "They were informants weren't they? They told you..."

he nods, "Yes, and they still are, told me everything about..."

"The chop shop rings..." I add to the conversation. He nods his head again at us.

"Then why did they attack me?" she places her hands up to her neck, to feel where that man had her by the throat. Just that act wanted me to hold her again, to make all of this go away. I can't imagine what was going through her head at that moment. And I don't think that I want to know.

"I don't know, my guess is that they thought you were... I don't know part of it or part of..."

"Another gang," I call. "That makes sense," smiling at her I continue my theory. "If they felt threaten they would take out the competition."

"Maybe that's what they are doing with Rogan as well." she says back glancing at me.

"Or they could be just protecting their cover, in case someone is watching them." I add. She half smiles at me.

Rogan shrugs "could be." is all he had to say to that.

"So, the garage opener that you had me steal," Beckett lets out a sighs, angrily glaring at Rogan. "That wasn't your girlfriends, was it?"

"No it was," he glances at me, then back to Beckett. "Well shorta."

"Sorta?" I respond, tilting my head at him. It either is or it's not, you can't have it both ways in this situation. "You were trying to lore them out..." I start another theory forms in my head. See this is what Beckett...Kate and I are good at. We always feed off each other to make the story fit. To find out where it leads.

"By setting up a fake shop." Beckett ends my sentence.

"What a great story," I comment once again getting all excited.

"What are you, Man Parts, a writer?" Rogan shot back at me.

"As a matter of fact I'm."

"Castle,"

"Well, it is... who would-make up..." I try to explain to her but I stumble around the words. She turns her head. I guess that it brought back memories for her. Maybe not good ones for her. I didn't mean for her to have to live that part of her life again. Maybe I should just let this one go.

"If it's true," she starts back to get answers. _I see that I'm not the only one who is driven today._

"It is...all of it." Rogan says not to convincing but who knows it could happen.

"So this fake shop?" Beckett went on without missing a beat.

"Was to what exactly?" I ask before I lost my courage to get back into the swing of things with her.

"It was to have them in the shop, touching things..." Rogan states blinking his eyes.

"And what the cops would come? and see." I snicker like that would happen, not in a million years. I even know that. Even in the movies that doesn't happen as planned. Something always go wrong, I guess this kidnapping could be the "wrong" part of it all.

"Yeah, something like that." Rogan responds.

"You mean get a pay day." Beckett shot back.

"Yeah," he hesitates. "That too." So the truth finally comes out, he was doing this for the money. Isn't that always the case though. It comes down to the simplest forms money is a big one.

"So who was suppose to come?" I ask curiosity getting the better of me.

"The Moto-kings." he answers "but why does that..." Rogan looks at me shaking his head. "I don't..." now who's the douche here?

"So this kidnapping..." Beckett begins, smiling at me.

"Could be a take over." I threw out the idea.

"A threat to move him out of the way. Off their turf."

"That way." I answer without hesitation.

"Do you guys do this all the time, answer each other." Rogan chimes in.

"Shhh," we both hiss glancing over at him.

"We are on a roll," I tell him.

"They could take over, who's going to look twice at a thief killing another one." she adds turning towards me.

"Right," I answer like we always do when solving a case. "and with him out of the way..." I check my phone search,

"Castle, stop fooling around." _Back to being a cop._

"I'm not," I shake my phone at Beckett, "That's him, that's the man." I show Beckett my phone.

"Oh, no,"

"Oh, yes, that's the guy." I point to my phone, "The very one."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. So how bad is this guy?" Rogan asks.

"Castle," Beckett must have come to the same conclusion I did, that we needed to run.

"Right there with you." I answer her as if I can read her thoughts, and sometimes I can. We scramble to untie this husband of hers.

"Who did I..." Rogan goes on, as we loosen the ropes that bind him to the old wooden chair.

Chopper Blade, the head of the Motor-kings, is the a mob hit man who disappeared about a decade ago," Beckett while rolling her eyes, tells Rogan. "He has eluded a massive manhunt by killing half a dozen people and the FBI's been looking for him ever since."

"And so, what? He's been hiding out up here?"

"Yep. Congratulations, Rogan. You accidentally pissed off the wrong people." I add, untying the last of the rope from his hand. "Including a fugitive mobster."

"I...I did what?" Rogan swallows. I hear the fear in his tone, "A mobster," he threw up his arms, "Look that was not my intent. I didn't." Beckett sighs shaking her head, while helping him to his feet.

Noticing how unsteady he was she makes the comment, "Let's just go. We can discuss this later come on." she places his arm around her neck and nods at me. I hesitate for a second and then do the same, sliding his arm over my neck to steady him. "Now walk," Beckett's voice was sharpness to it. I don't blame her I want to get out of here too. We slowly make our way to the door. Beckett pushes the chain hook a side and we pass. The door suddenly swings open as we get to it. We stop coming to a complete stand still, staring at the two men who's shotguns are trained on us.

**to be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Through my lovers eyes**  
**by missteff**  
**June 2014  
chapter 12**

* * *

"Is it just me or are we completely screwed?" Rogan states the obvious as we stand there with two men who hold guns at us. The looks on their face's told me they weren't all that happy to see that we were trying to escape with one of their victims.

"Back up slowly," calls one of the men standing farther back. The two gunman step forward. Blinking, I see my life flashing in front of my eyes. Was this how it was going to end for me. Getting shot down trying to help my fiancee husband? I never thought...

"Guys we can talk about this," Rogan tries to wiggle his way out of this.

"Not unless you have a death wish." The gunman points the guns closer up targeting our faces. And I thought it couldn't get any worse. Now I'm going to get shot in my ruggedly handsome face. Thanks for that Rogan. Now when someone id's me they won't be able to. I shook the idea, I'm not going to die on my wedding day, okay the day before my wedding, our wedding...

"Now move it!" He yells, "Or I'll have Hot Wire and Sticky Fingers here blow your heads off." The men take another step and then another. "All three of you!"  
We step backwards as a unite how ironic is that. But what other choice did we have. We were out gunned this time. And why is it that I can't get a gun? I mean I have proven myself time and time again that I need one. Risking it all for...I sneak at peak at Beckett. My fiancee and she worth it every time.

"That's it, nice and slow." _What has this guy got us into now, now that the mob is after us. What else could happen?_

"See the scarecrow with no head." Chopper Blade, points, "If you try to escape that will be you."

"Tie them up over there, where he was..." The gunmen place their guns to the back of my and Rogan's neck. I can feel it through my shirt. Don't underestimate Beckett boys, she's more dangerous then me. They are able to lead the three of us to the far in of the barn. While tying us up to some wooden chairs, I glance over at Beckett, whispering to her that I'm sorry.

"It's okay," she mouths back. But it's not. I don't want to stay tied up in here when I could be getting married, or better yet holding my new wife while we embrace in the wonderful world of our honeymoon.

"Now, we have to change plans." Hot Wire calls out to his partner Sticky Fingers.

"Not by much, we just add two more to the mix." He responds in a gruff scratchy voice. "The boss wont mind."

Swallowing I wonder what "the mix" is going to be. Is that what he is going to do with us. Having our body's chopped into parts all mixed together thrown scattered away. I shake the thought from my over active imagination. I wasn't about to find out. Moving my eyes around the barn I got to thinking. Where the best exit would be for us to get out of here alive. I struggle to move my hands under the rope but it's just to tight.

"Tell me this is still part of the fairy tale." Beckett says after the men walk away some.

"If it is it's a Grimm one." We being bind by ropes to chairs can't even enjoy my pun.

"What do... what do you think they're going to do with us now?" I snort this guy, he has to be kidding me with that question.

"You are kidding right?" I shoot him a look, "he's in the mob and we were trying to escape...what do you think?"

"My guess? They'll probably kill us and knowing what they do to bodies, it won't be pretty." Beckett adds.

_She really didn't have to say that last part._ I already had too many bloody images of that running through my mind. I have already witness what they can do when I was research and I don't want to end up like that.

Swallowing, I glance around. "Yes, thus making this the worst bachelor party I ever had." I try to joke, cause right now I was about to lose it. I struggle against the ropes that bind my hands again for any chance I could loosen them just a little. No such luck. These guys tighten us real good.

"How many have you had?" Rogan asks the question, eyeing me.

"Too many," Beckett answers him, glancing her eyes at me, giving me one of her smiles.

"And this would have been my last..." I couldn't help but say that even though, it could be my last day on earth.

"Don't look at me. Okay? We would have been out of here if she hadn't gotten all stubborn and just cut me loose." Rogan stats, blaming Beckett for his faults.

Beckett hisses back, "You could have just signed those damn papers and cut me loose."

"Okay, let's not spend our last minutes here fighting with one another. We..." my voice was fading into the background of the two of them going at it.

"Hey, believe it or not I was just trying to do the right thing for..." Rogan goes on.

"Yourself." Beckett shouts, trying to get out of her restraints. She is able however to get her chair to move some though. That gives me an idea.

"No, my..." Rogan sighs, "The woman I really love." I can relate to that, I would do anything for Kate. I have proven that so many times. I don't know that I would have gone this far though. But I get where the guy's coming from.

"Tildy." Rogan lows his head.

"Uh?" I tilt my head up noticing a shadow crosses the ceiling. Was that someone on the floor or something above us on a cat-walk? And what was it?

"The woman at the bar?" Beckett calls, I look at Rogan and than back up where I saw the shadow but it was gone. I don't even see how there can be a catwalk.

"I love her," there was a pause than a sniff. "I just...I just wanted...the money for her. The bar was in trouble cause of what I did. I did all of this...except the murderous mobster part. I really didn't see that coming but what does it matter now. We are all going to die."

Chains rattle and stomping of boots get louder. The one big man approaches us.

"Where is it?" he demands.

"Where's what?" G_reat Rogan is now going to play dumb._ Chopper Blade, steps closer, eyeing Beckett in a way I didn't like any man to, well not anymore.

"So, the new guy here has a wife," he looks at Rogan, than at me, "And a lover." He stares back to Beckett grinning. "That's okay if you don't tell me where the money is, cause..." He puts his hands in his pocket. "I have an incentive for you..._That's not good. That usually means... _"All of you. One that..." Chopper Blade pulls out a small object from his pocket and with a flick of this wrist snaps open a bladed knife. "Will make all of this go a lot easier." He reaches out with his free hand placing it behind Beckett's head pulling her head back by her hair. _oh no-please don't..._

"Now, this can go two ways." He places the sharp blade against her neck. _Please don't kill her,_ I wanted to scream, struggling with the bonds that are already cutting into my flesh. _I can't lose Beckett this way not...like this... not at the hands of the mob._

"Don't be a hero, over there, lover. I will cut her throat so fast." Glancing my eyes at her I can see the terror on her face.

"Look I'll take the blame," Rogan opens his big mouth once again. "It was all me. I was..." Oh now he becomes all noble. Even through I hate the guy for getting us into the mess and what he did to Beckett. There was no way that I was going to let him tell the whole story. We all be dead before he finishes the second sentence. I do believe in second chances at love, happy endings and I want that for me. Mobsters hate cops more than anyone and would more likely get rid of us; and by that I mean so no one will find our bodies. They're probably thinking of ways to hack us into little pieces. Rogan glances at Beckett then oddly nods at her. He really did care for her...

"The Smooth Riders," Rogan begins talking, spilling all the beans.

"I'm listening, What about them?" Chopper Blade question, keeping his eyes on us.

"Uh, will leave town, let you be and give you everything. Even the stolen cash. I swear."

"Show me the cash now!" he shouts at us.

"I don't have it on me, I can give it to you." Beckett looks to me for reassurance. Shrugging I look back. I have no idea what this guy is talking about. What's he thinking.

"I don't believe you. I'm going to count to three. You don't tell me where it is you're not going to need these court papers. I'll end your marriage for you." With one hand he grabs Beckett's hair tighter.

"One..." He leans Beckett's head back exposing more of her neck. I whip around looking desperately at Beckett trying to think of a plan to get us out of this mess. We have been in situations like this before, facing death. I just have to come up with an idea and fast.

"Two …" He presses the blade right under her ear, hard. Gasping I see blood drops drip down from her neck. Beckett closes her eyes. _Man Parts_ echoes in my mind. Why I don't know. What's that go to do with anything? _Man Parts._ My mind repeats. I have to try this one attempt.

"Three," He pulls the knife forward some.

"Wait," I scream, everyone stops and stares.

**to be continued...**

* * *

Note: as you know this was a dream and when I saw this part the song started to play...


End file.
